The Black Sheep of the Devils
by GiintokiSakata
Summary: Ever seen a Devil not live in the high society and prefers a simpler life of apartment complexs, movie watching and just screwing around in the serious problems? Well lets see meet a Devil quite like this: Lawrence Shax, the Ex Heir of the Shax Clan and noteable film otaku. His adventures to being the best Devil with nothing he can begin here!
1. The Start of New Lifes

**Alright first chapter! Hope it's good!**

**"Dialogue"**

**'Thought'**

**I don't own anything from Highschool DXD. All works are owned by their respective owners. Chapter 1: "The Start of a New Life" **_

"….come on…..Come on…..WHAT THE HELL WHERE IS IT!" said the odd young man sitting in a chair pointed at the mailboxes in his apartment building in the Capital city of Lilith

The young man was dressed in a flannel green shirt over a yellow T-shirt wearing torn up jeans and a pair of converse sneakers with a husky gruff exterior. This young man goes by the name of Lawrence Shax but what makes him so interesting?

"Achoo!" Lawrence sneezed getting the weird feeling someone was talking about him like a narration. Lawrence comes from a prestigious family of rich and exotic people. "People" being replaced with the word "Devils". Real life demons from the Underworld but you may be wondering if this young man is rich, why is he living in a dump of an apartment?!

"Sweet mother of Satan, I fricken hate waiting…reminds me of that time I waited for my copies of the original Gundam series….ahhh that takes me ba-"Lawrence said as he was cut off by a magic circle glowing in his mailbox marked "Apartment 4D" and had gone over to open it

Lawrence opens up the box to receive his package only get hit in the face by it as it came out at superfast speed and jabbed him in the eye.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH! Sweet mother of Satan! That hurt!" he said pulling what appears to be a chess piece out of his eye.

'Well at least I got my package despite a dark eye' he said after getting the package he waited a long time for.

Lawrence picks up the Evil Pieces he had received in the mail, a gift for the 19 year old from one of the Maous known as Ajuka Beelzebub.

"I can't believe I finally got my own set to make a Peerage…SWEET! I haven't felt this good since I left home months ago!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Castle Shax in the Shax Territory_

"I absolutely forbid it!" said Lord Shax to his son

"Too bad! I don't want to live life like this! Having to life in a society of pompous snobs and overbearing limitations." Said Lawrence packing up a couple of bags

"Lawrence, as your mother, I highly suggest you think this through. You are giving the opportunity of a lifetime and are giving up more than just higher living! You are the Heir to the House of Shax!" said Lsdy Shax worried for her son

"I'm sorry but….. No I don't want to get thrown into something I don't want to do. This entire home is nice and lavish, the servants are kind and I'm thankful for all you have done for me in my childhood to my teen years but it's too much for me to want to stay. Thank you but I am going to have a life of my own." Lawrence showing his serious side to his family which was something they never have seen out of Lawrence that wasn't just him being a fun loving goof.

Lord Shax just sighed and reluctantly nodded so that his son can become whomever he wanted to be while his mother was crying that one of her sons is leaving.

"Hey don't be so upset,yo u still have Al and Ralph to carry on the families will" He said as he waved goodbye to his family and walked out the front gate, meanwhile during this conversation. 2 brothers happened to have been watching.

"Wow to think Lawrence would actually leave this place" said Alexander Shax, the eldest of the Shax siblings and arguably the most reasonable of the 3.

"Hmph….I'd say it was about time that Neanderthal had left… he obviously had no respect for the members of the family" said Ralphius Shax, the youngest and arguably the most self-loving member of the trio who despises Lawrence for how he is. "You honestly can't mean that can you?"

"I do… he is a sham of a Devil and the disappointment of the family."

"I think maybe you're just mad Lawrence beat you to become the Heir of the clan."

"Alexander, please don't talk to me about that person ever again….. I prefer to leave his involvement in my life as a "passing glance" ok." Said Ralphius walking away with his back turned

"Hehe….guess he can admit he feels upset Lawrence is leaving.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lawrence went up to his apartment and examined his pieces thoroughly for a while, his apartment was decorated with the decorum of multi-movie memorabilia, a futon and several chairs in front of large TV with a single bedroom and a single bathroom with shower but also and most noteably, the stacks of stacks of movies and DVDs scattered all over the floors and hanging on shelfs

"Let's see here: 1 Queen piece. Check! 2 Rook pieces. Check! 2 Knight pieces. Check! 2 Bishop pieces. Check! And finally 7 Pawns and a Mutated Pawn piece! Che- wait What!?" said Lawrence surprised at the sight that one of his Pawns wasn't a normal piece but actually a mutated piece designed to reincarnate someone that's worth more than just one piece on its own.

"This is…..amazing….with this I can revive back someone as an even stronger Pawn! Hells yah!" said Lawrence ecstatic

After finding this conveniently happy surprise, Lawrence decided to celebrate in a very peculiar way. He had gone to his room and dug in his closet and set up an HD video camera on a tri pod and was dressed in glasses, a black button up shirt with a blazer and cleaner jeans and sat down to do a web reviewer show

"Hello internet, It's time for a good old "MidDevil22" movie review! Today we review a classic: American actor Robert De niros stellar performance in the film "Taxi Driver" and-"

3 hours later of a full movie review of the film "Taxi Driver", including editing and revising with any and all special effects taken from the internet's vast database of pictures and posting on media sites to only 10 actual subscribers, Lawrence than remembered that since he now has the Evil Pieces he will need to find members of his new peerage. Once he realized this he began thinking of possible locations to consider where to look.

3 more hours pass from there and Lawrence still cannot decide where to look first because of how huge the world is as he stares at a map of the world he pinned to a wall until he got frustrated and tore it down

"GAAAHHH! Screw the guys who found the earth was more than just flat! Play-doh and…..Coppernickel! I'll never find anyone at this rate to join my group….maybe I should take the same route as every great decision maker." Lawrence said.

Lawrence takes a pencil he has and sharpens it to a very sharp point and throws it at the remains of the poster to only location that wasnt completely destroyed: a picture of Japan.

"…Japan it is!" says Lawrence happy he can finally go somewhere.

Lawrence got some bags, just in case of an overnight stay, and created the signature Shax families dark green magic circle to teleport to a random city or location in japan and he was hoping it wasn't inside Mt Fuji. Lawrence teleports away to the city of Misato located near the city of Kuoh where the prestigious Kuoh academy resides. All of it seemed really nice until Lawrence teleported out like a cannonball shot from a cannon and landed into forest hard.

"Ugggghhhhh….why can't I never not get hurt when I teleport? Huh nice place, I better start looking for some special specimens for my team!" Lawrences says as he walks out of the forest and looks around the street for people.

Lawrence spends a total of 2 hours of the day until the afternoon trying to find a special human or at least maybe a type of Youkai to get to join his peerage but came up short as nobody he attempted to sense had any kind of special skills what so ever or were just too bland or too normal. After seemingly giving up, Lawrence spotted a crowd of people running toward something and decided to follow them all to where they were going.

"Whoa the orphanage is on fire!" said a random pedestrian

"Someone call the fire department!" said another.

"Is everyone alright?!" said another.

Lawrence comes to find a burning building and looks around at the shocked series of faces around the street.

'wow this is serious…I wonder what had happened?'

"The story of what had happened as described as an witness testimony was that one of the orphans in the building apparently was smoking and forgot to burn out his cigarette before it caught the building on fire and swarmed the building" said a nearby news reporter that Lawrence overheard.

'jeez that's a stupid reason but still…huh?' Lawrence was feeling a disturbing amount of magical energy nearby ad coming from inside of the building. Lawrence thought that perhaps someone was inside that had some magical background.

'Hmmmmm…I guess this will have to do…." Lawrence said stepping back from the crowd and summoning out his Artificial Sacred Gear, "The Time Compass" and began to pinpoint on the compass where he wanted to stop time.

"Time Stop!" Lawrence activated the Sacred Gears ability freezing the burning building, flames, and the crowd in place for a set time of 3 minutes. With that time set, Lawrence rushed in to try and find the source of magical energy. Getting to the 2nd floor, he stumbles upon a large black boy sporting a pony tail hairstyle and a tank top with sweat pants trying to help a young looking girl with long pink hair and what could be described as "the largest pair of boobs in existence" up from under some burning rubble.

"Well well, I do believe I found 2 sources of magical energy. No wonder it was so high what I sensed, it wasn't 1 really strong being, it was 2 beings combined!" said Lawrence happy that he found 2 people to make to join his peerage but as soon as he said the time was running out on the watch and went over to a corner that wasn't burning and hide.

"Don't worry Yant ill save you!" said the black boy who was trying to lift the rubble off of the pink haired girl named Yant.

"Help me Onii-chan! Ahh!" said Yant in pain and as the roof started to cave in, Lawrence activated a magic circle under their feet and teleported them away along with himself to the outskirts of the city in the woods while they landed safely on the ground, Lawrence jetted out the circle and landing on his butt.

"Ouch! Damn it! I can never do that completely right…." Lawrence said rubbing his ass in some pain and walks over to the unconscious bodies of the large black boy and Yant.

He stands over their unconscious bodies and examines the boy to discover how muscular he actually is and discovers his wallet and finds his name "Dayo Kayode" and looks over the big boobed young girl named Yant. He then realized that they are both slowly dying of lack of oxygen from breathing in too much of the smoke from the fire so Lawrence pulls out his pieces and decides to separate the pieces to decide which ones to put in them.

"The Bishop piece should be enough for the girl and the Rook for the boy…but wait…..a giant black boy with enough physical power on his own to rival a Rook already may be there…..let's try the Knight" Lawrence said as he prepared the ritual to turn Yant into his Bishop and Dayo into his Knight.

"I, Lawrence Shax, of the mighty House of the Shax clan, hereby restore these 2 beings back to life as my Devil servants!" as the chant happened, the magical circle underneath the 2 of them glowed brightly as they had revived as Devils. They began to reawaken.

"Where…am I?" said Dayo.

"Onii-chan!" said Yant as she rushed to Dayo and hugged him tight and placing her ginormous breasts in his face.

"Yant! I told you to stop doing tha- wait…You're alright!" he said changing from annoyed to happy to see what could be considered his sister despite the fact they were of different racial skin tones and looked nothing alike.

"I see you both are alright" said Lawrence giving them a smile.

"Dayo. Who is he? Do you know him?" said Yant.

"No. I don't know who you are but….I have a feeling your why we are alive right now. I am grateful." said Dayo respectfully.

"Wow smart too I picked a good Knight" said Lawrence feeling triumphant.

"Hey Dayo, I feel funny…" said Yant as her bat-like Devil wings popped out of her back much to Dayo surprise whose wings popped out at the same time

"What is this!" he said in shock toward Lawrence.

"Allow me to introducing myself, my name is Lawrence Shax, a high-ranking Devil from the Underworld and I have revived you both from near death to be my Devil family members and servants." Said Lawrence to these two but they couldn't believe it that they were Devils.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" said Dayo but he sounds like he is accepting it while Yant stands up and walks over to Lawrence.

"I don't know much but if it means I can repay you for saving my life, I will gladly join your family since I'm an orphan like Dayo" says Yant bowing in front of him, Lawrence just squints his eyes at her and reaches into his pocket.

"Hold on a minute, I seriously just want to do this ok" he said pulling out a coin from his pocket.

"What are you-"

"Just bear with me here ok, I just really want to try this" Lawrence said as he grabbed Yants shoulder, takes the coin and bounces it off of her chest and as it comes up he catches it in his hand.

"Sweet mother of Satan, that was awesome! Hahahaha!" Lawrences shouted laughing while Yant just giggles from the feeling of the coin bouncing off his chest and dayo blushing at the sight of her boobs bouncing and what Lawrence just did.

"Something tells me I'm going to like having you guys around" Lawrence said as he walks off with his first 2 members of his peerage.

Knight: Dayo Kayode Bishop: Yant Kayode

**Ladies and Gentleman, the end of the first chapter! And what a great chapter it was! We had movie reviewing, time stopping, big breasts and even some slapstick in there as well. I'm still open for any and all OC suggestions, in fact these 2 characters were sent in by Dad90 so give him a round of applause for 2 really interesting characters that are sure to be getting more interesting as the story goes on. Review, Follow, Comment and Fave and don't stop the idea sending please!**

**Side note: you can't have a Highschool DxD fanfic without a little bit of romance involved so I would like a favor from any and all readers to come up with a character for Lawrence to have a relationship with of the romantic variety however I do have some conditions: 1. She must be a species that's neither Human or Devil to make it interesting 2. She has be really attractive so that way it can be funny in that a husky and beard sporting film nut is dating a hot young woman and 3, and the most important one, she must be STRONGER than Lawrence but not overpowered. I kinda want this relationship to be out of the ordinary in terms of 2 characters that like eachother like perhaps a mentor/student kind of thing or perhaps a rivalry between lovers kind of thing. I don't kno whatever might work out.**

**Thank You and see you next time!**


	2. The New Recruits

**After a stellar job with the first chapter, let's see how well I can continue with the second one! First big thanks to RoxasHyuuga for putting in Lawrence into his story and a thank you to all who are currently sending me OC ideas left and right. Keep 'em coming and btw I don't mind if they are boys or girls and they don't have to be from another species now alright. So it's all good from here on out.**

"Dialogue"  
'Thoughts'

Chapter 2: "The New Recruits"

3 days have passed since the events of the burning orphanage and Lawrence Shax coming to the rescue of Dayo and Yant Kayode, 2 orphans who were trapped inside the building and converted them into Devil servants. Lawrence has established himself in an apartment building in the city of Misato that he, using magic, was able to remodel into a copy of his apartment room in the underworld and had used money to also rent out an extra apartment to Yant and Dayo to share so he could be close to them at all times as they are first of his new peerage family.

'Uuggghhhh…..why do I feel like there is a surprise inside my bed?...oh there is' Lawrence thought as he noticed something was pressing weight down on his chest in a rather fluffy way.

Lawrence pulled up his sheets to find Yant snuggling in pajamas on top of Lawrence with her massive breasts practically pushing her up on him.

"Hey Yant, wake up….I really hate people in my bed other than me so, can u get up!?" Lawrence shouted waking her up and she woke up slowly cleaning the dust out her eyes and seeing Lawrence.

"Morning Lawrence-chan" said Yant waking up and as she moved her breasts bounced.

"Any reason you are in my bed?" said Lawrence a little confused but more over finding the humor in the situation he was put in where he is sleeping with a cute girl with a larger than life pair of honkers.

"Plushy-chan wouldn't let me in his room to sleep with him so I had to come here to find something to cuddle in my sleep" said Yant a little upset at the fact this "Plushy-chan" wouldn't let her sleep with it or "him".

"….by "Plushy-chan", you don't mean Dayo do you?" Lawrencce asked questioningly with Yant nodding to answer back. 'oh I am SO holding this over his head hehehe' thought Lawrence mischievously. He helped Yant back to her apartment that she shares with Dayo and picked the lock to his room so she was able to sneak into his bed while he was fast asleep still.

(Thank you, Lawrence-chan) Yant whispered happily to Lawrence and kissed him on the cheek. Lawrence smiled a little as he shut the door and walked back into his room. But not before hearing Dayo scream…

"AAAHHH! Yant, what are you doing here I said no! get off!" Dayo shouted across the hallway where Lawrence just smirked.

"Good morning to you too "Plushy-chan"" he said to himself as he walked back to his room.

1 hour had passed before Lawrence had gone over to see them but when he had approached Dayo and Yants room, he noticed a sticky on the door that said "Gone to School, be back around late afternoon to evening time –Dayo". Seeing this kind of depressed Lawrence because since he revived them, he hasn't had much to do with them except train them on controlling their new powers for a small amount of time within 3 days.

'Despite being new Devils, Yant has shown pretty good early practice of magical control such as being able to create 3 total balls of basic magical energy when a basic new Bishop with even a Sacred Gear could only even summon one sufficient ball of energy but she appears to be lacking in physical fighting skills as she seems to have no desire to fight or even defend in a way.' Thought Lawrence inner monologued to himself.

'Dayo, on the other hand, has shown impressive skills using his Knight Speed abilities. His natural body strength has even proved an impressive extra to his power making him hard to take down and seems to also have some energy flowing from him that I haven't been able to understand as of yet, which might mean some hidden extra abilities or skills that even he might not even be aware of' thought Lawrence as he continued to talk inside his head.

Out of boredom, Lawrence decided to go to his room and get his camera to do another film review dressed in his reviewer get-up and began to review.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let's get into one of the most unfunniest comedies of all time: "The Master Of Disguise"" said Lawrence to the camera.

"-don't forget to stay behind past the credits, for outtakes and bloopers that weren't funny, a scene that sure to make "Ass-lovers" quite stimulated, more of the annoying "Turtle" guy and even the Slapping Dummy Man having a midget inside of it. GOOD GOD THIS MOVIE MAKES ME DRY HEAVE!" said Lawrence said insulting the "Happy Madison production" film.

After realizing his entire rant was only 30 minutes spent, he turned off the camera and got redressed in casual ware and started to look around his DVD set to find something he hasn't seen which, in reality, was probably an impossible thing to find in his DVD sets. 20 minutes of boredom later…

"OK! I REFUSE TO DO NOTHING ALL DAY! IM NOT GUY WHO MADE "DISASTOR MOVIE" FOR PETE'S SAKE! Gotta find the school those 2 went to." said Lawrence now composed and ready after insulting that horrible parody movies creator from the United States. He then left his home and went to the one school in Misato city where teenagers go to: Misato Academy, A large scale academy of higher education. The place almost seemed like a large castle and the students were dressed in uniforms that had a badge on the left side shaped like an M within a golden style shield, a reddish brown over coat like long sleeve blazer and a darkish green miniskirt for girls and a darkish green pair of pants for the boys.

'Wow snazzy place they go to for ex-orphans….they must has studied their asses off to get in' Lawrence thought as he was setting up in a nearby tree with binoculars on the school grounds to try and spot Yant and Dayo in the school.

"Ok….let's see where you guys are…..Ahh" Lawrence said as he had spotted them on the 2nd floor of the school.

He saw a rather interesting sight as a bunch of boys and girls were crowding around them in various ways so Lawrence summoned up and used a magic circle to listen to what was going on.

"Hey, stop crowding around me! Jeez you're all starting to bother me!" said Dayo irritated.

"Kya! He is talking to us!" said a random school girl, guess Dayo is pretty popular with the ladies but he doesn't seem to enjoy it.

"Yant-san, are you doing anything tomorrow?" said a random school boy.

"Hey back off! She is going out with me!" said another random school boy.

"No go away! I'm asking her out!" said ANOTHER random school boy while Yant just smiles a bit nervous and embarrassed.

'wow talk about popular these 2 seem to be school Idols or something….speaking of which how long has it been since I have been to a school?' Lawrence thought as he came to the conclusion that he has been to a school in a year as he is 19.

"hmmmmm…I wonder what I have to do to get in….." Lawrence said as he decided to attend Misato academy despite the age issue but it shouldn't be much of a problem for himself. He jumped out of the tree and walked inside to the front desk of the school and asked if he could take an entrance exam test to the confusion of the woman at the desk but she reluctantly told him to go to the back room.

"Ok sir, if u can get a 100% on the test you can decide what class you can join in" she said.

"Got it oh and also…TIME STOP!" Lawrence shouted as he froze the time around the entire school using the Time Compass once again, he left the room and dug through desks to find the answers to the test which he did find and rushed back to write them all down before the time stopped and returned it back. He had waited for an hour to avoid suspicion and turned the test back in to the surprise of the staff and the principal of the school.

"This is amazing! I've never seen someone even get the extra credits correct together with everything else!" the Principal said in shock.

"Can I go to my class now?" he said with a smirk as the principal gave him a uniform and he put it on.

Lawrence then had requested to go to the classroom where Yant and Dayo were in and the principal had no choice but to comply. Lawrence had walked upstairs and was outside the door.

"Ok class, we have a new student joining us, he is foreigner from Prague, Czechoslovakia and I hope you can treat him nicely" said the teacher that Lawrence heard from inside the door as he smirked at how nice of a job he did tricking people he was from Prague as he walked in.

"What's up everybody, the names Lawrence Shax and I'll be working with you guys from now on." The class saw Lawrence and he couldn't resist seeing Dayo jaw drop and Yant having a cute smiling face. He was trying to hold back his laughter.

After a long class, that Lawrence had happened to sleep through. The class was allowed their break for lunch as he had walked over to the swarm of people swarming Yant and Dayo again.

"Hey! Yant, Dayo, come on lets go eat." He said rather loudly to the shock of the swarm of students who were in shock that the new guy was able to say their names casually or even talk to 2 of the schools most popular people.

"Sure" Dayo sighed

"Yes, Lawrence-chan!" Yant said shocking the students even further at the fact they are listening to the new guy. The girls were odded out while the boys were jealous that Yant was leaving with Lawrence.

They had walked down the hallway to sight of people staring at them until Dayo spoke up.

"Ok I have to ask, Lawrence, why are you here?" said Dayo.

"What's wrong Plushy-chan don't you want your master here" he said to Dayo in shock that he knew his embarrassing nickname.

"H-H-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!?" Dayo said as Lawrence pointed at Yant smiling because she likes his nickname but Dayo put his head down thinking 'I should have known'.

"Hey Lawrence-chan, why did you come here anyway?" said Yant interested.

"Well to tell you the truth I was kinda bored without you guys around but that's not all" said Lawrence.

Dayo and Yant didn't know the other reason why he could be enrolled now.

"I'm going to look around this school for more possible recruits to my peerage. Now I need your help and we got plenty of time right now for this break period to look around for interesting people."

"Ok!" said Yant enthusiastically while Dayo just nodded kinda bothered but at least he was doing something instead of getting swarmed by girls.

"Now, tell me who the most interesting people in this school are. The more interesting, the better" said Lawrence with a smile as Yant and Dayo took him in the direction of another classroom.

"Inside here is someone you might be looking for, she is kinda like Yant in a way." said Dayo.

"Gigantic cleavage?" Lawrence said with Dayo falling down.

"….I don't like talking about this kind of thing but yeah sorta. You talk to the perverts of this school who have probably peeped at her could even say her boobs are bigger than Yants" said Dayo embarrassed to say.

"her name is Ai Yamada" says Yant as Lawrence looks in to see the girl with the large breasts talking to a bunch of girls that she must be friends with

She has the appearance of a young teenage girl and appears to be a foreigner by her looks. She has a light skin tone, her skin is as white as snow; yet she is not pale, it is also appears very soft to the touch, and realy smooth. She is kinda on the short side with a small frame, yet she has giant breasts; bigger that Yant's, A tiny waist, a flat, smooth stomach, wide, flared hips, alot of curves in all the right placed, long slender legs with soft thighs, a round soft yet slightly toned butt. She has long soft, light-blonde hair with matching thin eyebrows, and long blonde eyelashes. Her hair reaches down to her hips and slightly above her butt, with loose bangs covering some of her forehead and side bangs framing her beautiful, yet cute face. She has gentle and beautiful emerald green eyes, a cute button nose, soft, pink lips.

"Wow that's an interesting sight" said Lawrence

"She apparently is just as popular as Yant in regard to boys asking her out and girls hanging out with her but she appears to turn down date offers" said Dayo.

"What do you think Lawrence-chan, of Ai-san?" said Yant as Lawrence just stared from the door analyzing her before closing the door.

"Ok let's see the next person please" Lawrence said as they both nodded as Lawrence looked back at the classroom.

'Never expected to find one of those here of all places, definitely talking to her sometime in the future' thought Lawrence.

They had then walked outside and went in the woods to hide behind bushes to Lawrence's confusion as he looked up and saw another girl far away on the sports field punching a punching bag next to a ton of other punching bags that seemed to have holes straight through them from what must have been someone punching them TOO hard. She looked a bit like a combination between Mordred from the "FATE" series and had the same blank expression and black hair as the Stella from "Black Rock Shooter" game

"That is Stella Yamato, and she is someone you do not want to mess with. She doesn't care if you are a boy or a girl, she will fight someone until they can't stand up anymore. I've seen what she has even done with someone who made fun of her looks and she broke both ankles that person has." said Dayo looking at her with a bit of fear.

"She is scary" said Yant cowering behind Dayo.

Despite their fears, Lawrence looked at her with intrigue and noticed something interesting about her that he wasn't going to say out loud. He just walked away back to the school with Dayo and Yant close behind him.

"Anybody else?" said Lawrence curiously.

"Does age matter?" said Dayo.

"Wow, I never knew you for a cougar chaser Dayo." Lawrence said jokingly to Dayo who just blushed and had a tick mark on his head

"NO! I mean for the group genius!" shouted Dayo with no one around so they didn't have to worry about eavesdroppers

"I'm kidding dude, sure go ahead tell me who you have in mind" said Lawrence curiously

Dayo and Yant had Lawrence follow them back to their classroom as they sit back in their desks and Dayo waited until the teacher came in before he said anything. The teacher then had come in. She was a rather tall woman nearly two meters tall in height with a slender frame. She has long raven black hair and ruby eyes. She wore a white color cap and a white scarf along with a white cheongsam. Her chest size is average too.

(This is Rika Sakazaki-sensei, she is our history class teacher but she is actually well known for her height. She sometimes puts students in wrestling holds when there are not paying attentions or when they insult her on accident. She is a real nice teacher and even teaches the history of stuff in so much detail that it's almost like she experienced it herself and kind of acts like a big sis to the other students in the school.) Whispered Dayo to Lawrence as class was starting.

(Hmmmmmm…) said Lawrence as he stared at Sakazaki-sensei, he couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something different coming off of her that was much different than what he was sensing from Ai or Stella earlier but he thought he was just imagining things.

After several lessons with some of them Lawrence cut to explore the school some more. The day had ended and walked back to the apartment complex with Dayo and Yant.

"That was a real fun day Plushy-chan!" said Yant happily.

"Yant! Stop calling me that!" said Dayo annoyed.

Lawrence couldn't help but laugh as the light bulb in his head went off and he came up with an idea.

"hey guys, what do I need to do to make a club at the school?" said Lawrence as Dayo and Yant turned to him.

"I think you need to have a couple of willing members to join" said Yant.

"…..Why do I get the feeling I know where this is going." said Dayo as if he was a mind reader.

"Yant, Dayo. Welcome to the Movie Club!" Lawrence said raising his fist in the air as Yant did the same thing and Dayo did slowly.

As they all walked inside, Dayo and Yant went to their room as Lawrence went to his. He was starting to think about the 3 people he scouted today.

'Rika Sakazaki, Ai Yamada and Stella Yamato…I'm definitely keeping an eye on them' thought Lawrence as he went to his computer.

"Looks like things are going to get more and more interest- GOD DAMN IT! I ONLY GOT 12 VIEWS FOR MY MASTER OF DISGUISE REVIEW! TAP-DANCING CRAP!" Lawrence screamed as he took his keyboard and smashed it on the floor.

**…..wow a lot of stalking took place in this chapter lol. Well what do you know. A certain highschool has somethings that can really draw the attention of our film otaku of a Devil. 3 mysterious people whom Lawrence has dropped hints of their suspiciousness without telling anyone about who they are but its sure it keep getting interesting. Now before I sign off here is your final statements**

1. A big shout out and thanks got out to Windraider, Deadly Shinigami and DragonXDeliquent for their OC characters that will be touched upon more in the future chapters  
2. I don't care if they are human now if u send in an OC or a boy or girl because the more OC ideas the better. Keep sending them in folks  
3. WE WILL MISS YOU JONTRON FROM THE GAME GRUMPS! GOOD LUCK WITH THE RETURN OF THE JonTronShow and good luck to Game Grumps with Arin Egoraptor Hanson and Dan from NinjaSexParty  
4. Review, Follow and like my story. C U next time!


	3. Life sucks

**It's time to update and let's just say…..I really hate my job, I really want to put more effort into this story and update more often but with a work hour scheme of coming home when I ever I finish all the work. It really can piss a dude off. But enough about me, its "TBSOD" time! Also this will be the first chapter to involve a fight scene! WOO!**

Chapter 3: "Life sucks"

It's a about an hour before school at Misato Academy and Lawrence has decided to wake up Dayo and Yant early to continue their training in the woods behind the apartment complex they live in.****

"Ok…now….FIRE!" shouted Lawrence to Yant.

"Hah!" said Yant as she summoned up a magic circle.

Out of the magic circle came an energy burst of green energy fired like a laser from Yants circle and hitting a target made of straw and wood that was soon lit on fire on contact with the demonic energy shot.

"YES! YES! GOOD! MORE FIRE I CAN USE MORE OF YOUR BURN! HACHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHI. HACHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHI." Lawrence while doing an over the top impression of Jeremy Irons from the "Dungeons and Dragons" movie.

As Lawrence enjoyed the fire burning, he turned to see Yant looking down with an unhappy, pouty face.

"ok what's up" said Lawrence.

"I don't like fighting or hurting…" said Yant.

"I get that but how are you going to defend yourself?"

"Can't I just run or hide or something Lawrence-chan! I really don't want to hurt people or anything! I like to help and heal people."

"…..Your presence in a room is enough to help men not need Viagra anymore…." Said Lawrence in a sarcastic tone.

As Lawrence noticed how serious Yant was about not hurting other people or anything for that matter, he had sighed at her and nodded.

"Fine if you don't want to learn magic that's hurts others I can guess I wouldn't hurt to have someone with knowledge on healing spells and magic" he said.

Yants face lit up seeing that she was able to contribute in a way that's not fighting and jumped in glee.

"Let's see how Dayo is doing" Lawrence said as he walked over to where Dayo was. He was training his body to adjust to the increase in speed thanks to the boost in becoming a Knight by practicing running back and forth between markers set up and sprinting to see how fast he can go at in a fast pace.

"Not bad" Lawrence said as he saw Dayo moving at speeds that made him become a black blur that seemed like he was teleporting instead of running.

"Thanks, but when I try to do physical training like for punches and stuff I keep hurting my hands" said Dayo as he stopped to take a breath.

"I got an idea. I'll have someone I know make you a pair of gloves that can help your power performance. That way you can fight without worrying about damaging yourself in combat." said Lawrence as Dayo nods.

"Plushy-chan! I don't have to hurt people! I'm going to heal!" Yant says as she runs up and hugs Dayo, much to his dismay and Lawrence's amusement.

"Hey! Don't hug me like that!" Dayo said as he turned from his usual black skin tone to a dark red from the feeling of Yants breasts on his chest.

After the training was complete for the day. Lawrence, Yant and Dayo walked to the school.

"So Lawrence, what else do we do as Devils despite be servants?" said Dayo.

"Well…..a good portion of the job is training to be powerful Devils in the future but also to work on spreading your notability by doing contracts which is where humans summon you and pay a fee for our services" said Lawrence.

"So we are like a servant service to others as well?" said Dayo.

"Well a lot of servants yeah. My older bro Alex has servants that are usually called in on jobs to get rid of monsters and stuff like that. I, myself, do contract work too" said Lawrence.

"What do you do?" said Yant curiously.

"…..None of your business…." said Lawrence emitting a creepy aura and looking at his 2 peerage members with half closed eyes scaring Dayo and Yant a little.

"o-ok. So are you planning on going to math class today? I heard rumors that Ms. Sakazaki has had her eye on you" said Dayo.

"Nah…. Even if the woman is freakishly tall and loves to wear Chinese outfits. I'm not all that afraid of her. But I was pretty impressed she knew how to use a Bret Hart sharpshooter after she put me in one for showing up late to class" said Lawrence confidently and then with intrigue.

"Also any luck with Stella or Ai?" said Dayo.

"Not so much, I tried talking to Stella but she gave me a weird stare telling me to go away and tried to punch me in the face but I ducked and noticed she left a large hole in the wall." said Lawrence describing his experience with the schools infamous female delinquent.

"And as for Ai, I have yet to even make any contact with her. The swarm of boys that crowd around her is, I think, even worse than Yants usual crowd." said Lawrence talking about his attempts to meet Ai.

"We have lots of friends!" said Yant naively

'Yeah. More like insane admirers' thought Dayo.

As they walked to the school gate and were about to go through, Lawrence had noticed that they were going to pass Ai Yamada as she was walking in the opposite direction. The group and Ai passed each other but as they did. Lawrence noticed Ai's eyes opened up slowly and took a glance at Lawrence.

'It never surprises me when one of "those" takes a glance at someone….screw class, I'm going to go see what she is up to" thought Lawrence as Ai walked away and Dayo and Yant went to their classes.

Lawrence used his wings to get to the top of a nearby building with some binoculars and chose to spy on Ai to see if he could catch her in the act. As she walked down the road, Lawrence noticed that several people were following her in a daze. Lawrence soon realized that they were hypnotized as he hopped a few more buildings to keep following Ai as a small group of men of various ages and heights followed her into an alleyway. Lawrence stopped at the building on the right side of the alley and looked down to see the sight of Ai kissing one of the men.

"Huh I guess I was wrong. Maybe she is just a wh-…..oh wait nevermind" said Lawrence to himself as he saw Ai taking some energy out of the men she is kissing which is actually their life force which she is draining out of them.

"Wow…I was right" said Lawrence as he jumped down from the roof and landed on his feet in front of Ai who finished draining energy out of the guys she allured.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Succubus" said Lawrence with a cheerful smile and a hand wave.

Ai turned around to see Lawrence saying "hello" over the unconscious men on the floor.

"Huh I thought I was being followed but when your stalked by boys all the time, it's kind of hard to tell what's a threat lately" said Ai to Lawrence.

"Wow so I was right that you were a succubus…surprised you only went to kissing for life force stealing instead of the usual 'fucking' method." said Lawrence

"I'm saving myself….for someone worth it but for now all of these men are just too pitiful and are only interesting in my body" she said as she touched her enormous breasts that were previously stated to be larger than Yants breasts.

"Well that's kind of sad but now I want to ask you for something, how-" before Lawrence could speak he saw Ai summoning out her pinkish colored bat-like Succubus wings and flew into the air which cut off Lawrence from finishing his sentence.

"Hey I wasn't finished!" screamed Lawrence angrily

Ai just shrugged and flew back in the direction of the school and in her head thought 'why are all men just after women for their bodies' in a negative way. As she had reached the school in midair and transformed into her succubus from which had consisted of a skimpy darkish pink S&M style outfit similar to what a Fallen Angel would wear and has her pink succubus tail that ends in a heart shape that has a slight curve to it.

Ai than covers her body in magical energy and a dome appears over the school made of magical energy. From the inside the school seems normal covered from the bubble but on the outside it appears as if the school is normal so it makes no one suspicious. Inside the school all the people from teachers to girls to boys passing out, however Yant and Dayo were still awake due to their Devil physiology.

"Yant! What's going on here!?" said Dayo

"I don't know! Wait up there!" said Yant until she looks out a window and sees Ai in her Succubus form.

Falling from the sky, the busty succubus Ai lands as nimble as a cat on her feet on the school grounds after putting a spell over the student body to not expose herself to anyone.

"That was a smooth landing" said Ai until she noticed Yant and Dayo running outside with confused looks as if they just saw someone pop out of their skin.

'That's odd…shouldn't they be asleep?' thought Ai.

"What on earth are you doing Ai!?" shouted Dayo.

"Hehe, wanna find out bigman?" Ai said while squeezing her large breasts together making Dayo uncomfortable as a fish out of water.

"Whys he getting all flustered like that? Ohhhh I get it, he plays for the OTHER team right" Ai said taunting Dayo some more.

"What?! Hell no! I just-"said Dayo flustered and angrily.

"He's just afraid of pretty girls I think." said Yant trying to help but to no avail.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" screamed Dayo completely mad.

"Sure, sure hon, whatever you say hehe" said Ai tauntingly again.

"Look you freaky….whatever you are! Don't piss me off!" said Dayo.

"Got a big pair talking to me like that, for a human. Maybe you could be especially tasty." said Ai.

With that being said, Dayo and Ai stared each other down with lightning between their eyes, however unbeknownst to them a certain Devil was watching them in a nearby tree eating popcorn.

"I'll leave this to you Dayo. I need to see how much you have learned…*crunch*" Lawrence said as he ate his pocorn.

Dayo using his speed ran behind Ai trying to catch her off guard and tried to jab at her with a left hook but is blocked by her wings. Dayo weaves to her side and lands a blow to her shoulder, shocking her as she fly's above the 2 devils.

"I see now…. You're not human are you? And neither is she, right?" said Ai confirming the truth.

"We are Devils, what about you?" said Dayo

"I'm a succubus~" she says in a sexually attractive voice.

"You mean the creatures that steal men?!" said Yant surprised.

"But of course. However, in your friends case. I plan to make a coat out of him" Ai says as her nails started to grow long and sharp and swoop down to strike him.

Dayo attempted to dodge but was slashed on the arms by her at first and then started to dodge her

'Shit! She's not playing around here!" thought Dayo in a panicked way as he continued to try dodging

Dayo started a spring for Ai and was able to land a punch on her face only for her to stab him in the stomach. Dayo falls down on his knees as Yant runs to him.

"Plushy-chan!" screamed Yant.

"Oh come on…that doesn't help me look any way less pathetic right now!" said Dayo on the ground coughing from the stab wound.

"You won't have to worry about that because I'm going to turn you into ribbons" said Ai in front of Yant and the downed Dayo.

Ai lifted her hand and began to slash at the pair but, in a blink of an eye, they disappear from sight. Ai looks around to try and find where they went and soon sees them on the roof of the school with a third person with them: Lawrence.

Seems like you have lost track…..OF TIME!" said Lawrence making a bad joke causing Yant to fall down in embarrassment onto Dayo.

"GAAAAHH! THAT HURTS!" screamed Dayo in pain.

"oops" said Yant.

"Oh that was funny and you know It." said Lawrence.

"But the chick doesn't know you have a time controlling Sacred Gear so that pun only worked for us 2!" said Dayo annoyed.

Lawrence put his head down in sudden realization before then noticing Ai rushing at him.

"Move it Assface!" Ai said as she tried to stab Lawrence only for him 2 grab her arm and toss her back to the ground. Lawrence than jumped down to confront Ai.

"Wow you got a fowl mouth there don't cha sweet heart." Lawrence said

Ai runs at Lawrence and kicks him in the head causing him to fly across the court yard, before he plants his hand through a tree to stop his flight.

"He he he….. HOLY SHIT THAT HURT! WHY DID I THINK PUTTING MY HAND THROUGH A TREE WAS A GOOD IDEA!?" said Lawrence with his arm in the tree.

"How should I know you are the one who did it Ass-hat! I didn't force you!.

"…Damn it!" said Lawrence as he picked up the tree his arm was in and swings it at Ai but misses her with it coming off as it hit the wall.

'Wait a minute….why am I trying to fight her? I was trying to get her to join my peerage! And the fact she is a succubus makes her all the more valuable!' thought Lawrence.

Lawrence rushes away from Ai but Ai rushes at him with her nails until Lawrence runs smack into a wall.

"Oh no….everything…getting…darker..." said Lawrence as he fell onto the ground stiff as a board.

"What a dipshit…oh well he is kinda cute….heh heh snack time my little fighter~ says Ai mischievously.

Ai then proceeds to lean over Lawrence in an attempt to suck out his life force by pressing his lips on his

'he's actually pretty soft…..and very warm….' Thought Ai a bit taken back by the taste of Lawrence.

"Oh no…he is sucking out Lawrence's soul!" said Dayo out loud still in pain while Yant tries to heal him with a first aid kit she found on the roof.

Suddenly, Lawrence's eyes open and he smirks in the middle of the energy sucking by wrapping his arms around Ai and turning the sucking into a tongue kiss. Wrestling his tongue with hers as he runs his hands up and down her body.

'No! Stop it!...I'm gonna…..gonna….oh your such a naughty boy! Oh God! YES~~~' moaned Ai inside her own head as she passed out drooling and sweaty from the intense pleasure that just taken over her and Lawrence stands back up.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….." said Dayo confused at what just happened.

"Did you just….molest her?" said Yant also confused but Lawrence fell down at that comment before getting back up and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No Yant, I'm just a real good actor." said Lawrence trying to justify that he didn't.

With Ai unconscious, the dome disappeared and since Ai didn't attack anyone, the group decided to go with telling the school that they all fell asleep as an excuse that apparently worked. With Yant and Dayo returning to class to avoid suspicion, Lawrence took the unconscious Ai to the woods to enact the ritual to turn her into a Devil member of his peerage.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe Next Dayxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lawrence yawned in his bed as he woke 2 not just find Yant in his bed but Ai as well. Yant sporting her usual pajamas while Ai was wearing a see through nightgown.

'Happy to see at least 2 happy faces I guess….didn't think I'd get Yant to sleep in my bed again and after yesterday, I kind of figured Ai would start to live with me.' Thought Lawrence in his head after spotting both of the girls' larger than life style breasts against his chest.

"Good morning, master" said a certain succubus turn Devil sleeping on top of Lawrence.

Lawrence turned his head to see the half closed eyes and smiling face of one Ai Yamada.

"Oh hey, what's up Ai, sleep well?" said Lawrence.

"Definetly" she purred while snuggling up to Lawrence and crossing her legs with one of his.

"Jeez I never thought yesterday I would already use up my Queen piece to turn you into a Devil…I never guess you would be that powerful." He said.

"It's a good thing, you get a strong Devil servant and I get my Beloved one plus I already apologized to Dayo and Yant so there is now cooperation between us" she said getting closer to Lawrence moving in for a kiss until Lawrence puts his finger up on her lips.

"Sorry, while I appreciate the opportunity to stick my "gun" into a certain part of your body, I really need to train Yant here on medical and healing magic and Dayo is still in pain from yesterday so we need to heal him sooner or later." Said Lawrence to Ai's disappointment.

With that said, Yant wakes up and turns to Ai and Lawrence on top of each other and says "w-w-what are you doing!" she naively said in a cute but nervous way.

"It's just a way to make sure the Master is happy Yant. You want to try?" said Ai flirtingly.

With some hesitation, Yant nods and moves closer to Lawrences face while Lawrences raises an eyebrow to see Yant acting so bold with Ai.

"Now the best way to start off the morning to satisfy your master is with a kiss…lets work together for the best results" said Ai seductively as she puckered her lips with Yant imitating.

Lawrences reaction though was much different. He took both his hands, put them on both of their heads and proceeds to make them head-butt each other where they both got large bumps on their heads.

"I'd probably would have taken that double kiss but I really have something to do" said Lawrence getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"What could you be doing?" said Ai.

"a movie review of one of the worse movies of all time…" Lawrence said as he shuttered as he knows what film he is talking about as he left to get his camera.

"He may be a bit dorky but I love him so much I couldn't care less" said Ai who apparently is enjoying the bump on her head to Yants surprise.

"Hello and welcome to my show…get ready because we are about to watch one of the worst movies of all time. Get ready to get angry at violence, lose understanding of what a plot is and be prepared to hate Sean Connery for the rest of your life. We are going to watch *gulp*…..Highlander 2"

***shutter* that movie makes me angry and gives me the shits. Well! Here we are! A new member that's in love with Lawrence, is a powerful Succubus and is the Queen of the Peerage! She is an OC created by "Deadly Shinigami" and I enjoyed writing her. Big thanks to my real life friend Vinny for helping me come up with the fight scenes. And now final statements:  
1. Yes I still need more ideas for OC's so keep sending them, I don't care what they are, just SEND SEND SEND!"  
2. Im srry if im late on any of these entries, I have a job and I never get home at a reasonable time so I tend to get tired easily now and have no chance to update as often as I want.  
3. Like subscribe review and finally.  
4. If any writers out there want any suggestions for Lawrence in the future like any possible powers or weapons he gets his hands on or perhaps want to use Lawrence Shax in there HSDXD stories, u got the 100% backing from the creator to use him. Go right ahead! Thank you and c u next time!**


	4. Announcement

**Hey everybody, its me GiintokiSakata and I actually have a bit of an announcement for my story: "Black Sheep of the Devils" and don't worry this is not me saying I'm not doing it anymore. on the contrary I plan to continue it for sometime now but now I need to ask you something's and requests.**

ok first, I am happy that I'm getting such good reviews for my first time ever writing a story here and I'd like to thank you guys for the good things you are saying. now here we get into something a bit more serious.

I'm happy with some of the characters that got sent in to be put into my story but lately some people have sent in some that a bit...out of place or are OOC's. I'm not being specific with anybody but honestly, some characters that got sent have been either having powers that are over the top powerful or have had no characters faults that separate them from other characters that could make the story bland or boring which is the last thing I want. I'm very interested in continuing have involvement with people sending characters but please make them a bit less powerful or more character issued like with a interesting personality quirk or something, doesn't have to be personal issue.

now second, I actually have suggestions for some people I kind of want to have join the main group peerage of my story and these are just suggestions that I kind of want to try out so here, they are just character traits and not the full idea which i will be leaving up to you the fans to come up with background, powers,history, names, etc, but these are just what their traits are (also it doesn't matter if they are a girl or boy so remember that as well):

1. a Hikikomori: I kind of want to include a lazy type of character that's kind of a shut in and likes to use the internet type of character. i also kind of want him to actually be one of a very few amount of fans of Lawrences internet review shows so it be one of the instant reasons Lawrence wants him around. if you want a good example of a character that's a hikikomori outside of Gasper: look up Hataraku Maou-sama on youtube for Urushihara or "Lucifer" or just see stuff from Welcome to the NHK.

2. a pop idol: im looking for this character to be a bit of another girl interested in Lawrence but not exactly on the love style levels of Ai but more of a crush type of thing that graduatetly gets that way. i also kind of want her to be one of Lawrences only fans of his internet show and likes every one of his videos and kind of thinks he is charming. a good example perhaps would probably be Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 or maybe Sarasvati from Is this a Zombie? idk.

and finally 3. someone who fights using summons, i kinda felt like this is necessary since most people in my story fight with their hands so far and it would help fix some gaps by having someone that doesn't fight head on. somebody kinda like Noah from Soul Eater who fights with stuff he collected in the Book of Eibon or like Yu Narukami who has interchangeable Personas from Persona 4. now this character could be a combination of the hikikomori or the pop idol but that's up to you to decide.

I'm sorry if I couldn't use your character in my story if you sent one in. also a bit of a preview of the next chapter: the next member of the group will be one of 2 remaining people Lawrence said he will be keeping an eye on when he started to attend Misato academy and 1 of them is a Sacred Gear wielder.  
Until next time and remember that without your help, i cant make this story ;)


	5. the Job of a Devil (full title in chap)

**Well it's time for an update everybody! Get ready because this next chapter is going to have some thrills, skills and possibly some thought processing *gasp*! Ladies and gentleman it's time for:**

Chapter 4: "The Job of a Devil can lead to Opportunity"

A room in the apartment building is completely darkened out and mysteriously is locked out from the inside.

"Don't worry….I'll be taking good care of you" said Ai getting on a bed completely naked.

"This is my first time doing something like this so please….be gentle with me" said by none other than, Yant who is also stark naked on the bed.

The 2 girls proceed to move on the bed getting closer to a person on the bed who is only wearing a pair of pants with no actual shirt or upper body clothing on. They move closer to him placing their enormously large sets of boobs on the person's chest. Ai sticks out her tongue and places it on the person's chest where she begins to slowly move her tongue up and down the person's body going from the belly button up to the nipples. Yant, while embarrassed and having a red blush, does the same but she is licking the person's cheeks on his face.

"….I can't take it! Knock it off! Why are we doing this!?" said Dayo revealing himself to be the one who was getting licked.

"Oh calm down you big baby. We are trying to heal you with a special healing technique I know. And Yant is helping to speed up the process. Besides I already apologized for these stab wounds I gave you from our fight." said Ai trying to calm him down.

"Ok fine I get that but 1. Why can't we use a real or normal form of healing magic to use and 2…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Dayo.

"What? Just checking if my camera still works" said Lawrence who was in the room with his video camera, a boom microphone and a light fixture for white balancing purposes.

"No! You're recording this! What possible reason could you be recording this for!" shouted Dayo.

"Practicing for the live action films awards?" Lawrence said making up excuses.

"Don't forget to get a good shot of me in the shot Master, I hope you can "enjoy" it later if you know what I mean" said Ai flirtingly.

"Sure I need to edit this after all" said Lawrence completely missing the point.

"COULD WE JUST END THIS ALREADY!" screamed Dayo.

After Dayo's wounds from the fight were healed through healing licking. Dayo sit down on the couch in Lawrence's apartment next to Yant and Ai on a separate chair while Lawrence got drinks for the group.

"So Lawrence-chan. Any luck on trying to find other members." said Yant as she drank her tea.

"Nah, no luck so far except I've been trying to get in contact with that Stella girl who keeps trying to punch me but I just duck out of the way too fast, I'm really interested in her joining the group though…" Lawrence said drinking a Pepsi.

"Well we need a reason for her to join us." pointed out by Ai.

"Ok I have an idea! First does anyone know how to drive a bus?" said Lawrence but everyone remained silent just looking at him like he had 2 heads or something.

"Car? Motorbike? Never mind" continued Lawrence but still no response until he gave up.

"I guess we will have to work toward warming her up to us in the future" said Yant

"Maybe…but for now we got work to do" said Lawrence to the confusion of the other members.

Lawrence went over to a corner and picked up a large pile of leaflets covered in magic circles and places it on the table.

"Today, we are officially starting to do contract jobs" said Lawrence.

"Oh yeah, I remember you said something about this before to raise our notoriety or something?" said Dayo as Lawrence nodded as an answer.

"With these, you are going to have to do work for human beings as a way of making us some money because they have to pay for our services so today we are going to set these flyers so we can get started." So with that being said, Lawrence and the group leave with the leaflets to go around and set them up on telephone poles and walls.

After an hour the group walks home.

"Well that was fun; I never actually seen what this town was like. So many sights I haven't seen." Lawrence said reminding the group how he hasn't been in town for too long so he doesn't know much about the location.

"Plushy-chan, any idea what kinds of job the clients might make us do?" said Yant to Dayo while Lawrence and Ai snickered after hearing it.

"I said stop calling me that! And I honestly don't know who might call us up for client work" said Dayo.

"On the pamphlets, they have who you want to call on it in the form of names and descriptions, my guess is Ai and Yant are going to have modeling jobs and Dayo, you're probably going to get a job male stripping" Lawrence says smirking while Dayo gets a tick mark on his head.

"That's not funny!" shouted Dayo.

"I'm going to go back to see if anyone took a flyer or not." Yant said to everyone as she walked back to the wall where they posted the most contract flyers.

When she got there, Yant was surprised and had hid behind the corner to stay hidden because someone was taking one off the wall: the rebellious Stella Yamato.

'I can't believe it, is Stella-san really taking a contract?!" thought Yant shocked.

Yant turned around and peeked as Stella was eyeballing a contract and had taken one of the flyers as she walked away. In response, Yant ran at full speed back home to the apartments to tell the Shax group.

"WHHHHAAATTTT!?" said Lawrence, Ai and Dayo shocked that Stella had taken a flyer to establish a contract.

"She actually took a contract!" Ai stated.

"And now the plot thickens he he he…" Lawrence said like he planned this.

"There is no way you planned this…" said Dayo trying to correct Lawrence.

"Hey shut up! So what if I didn't, at least we got a connection to her now." Lawrence stated.

"So what's the plan?" said Ai.

"I say we wait until she uses the contract paper." Dayo said.

"I honestly don't think she might use it though… I think she only took it out of curiosity." said Yant.

"That might be true, we should consider that…" said Ai.

"Then lets watch her until she uses it." Lawrence decided.

The other members looked at each other for a minute to think it over but eventually nodded agreeing, Lawrence on the other hand had already got his tripod and camera to spy on Stella.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe Next Dayxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After school, the group followed Stella from far away to where her home was, which was a small dormitory-like building. As she went inside, The Shax group had climbed up a wall, minus Ai because she used her Succubus wings and the other members of the group didn't completely know how to use their wings yet, and made it to the rooftop of a building that was across the street from the dormitory.

"Hey Lawrence-chan?" Yant said.

"What is it?" said Lawrence.

"You ever notice how much spying you have been doing lately?" Yant said bringing up a good point.

"Hey, she's right! You spied on Ai to find out she was a succubus, you spied on us when the orphanage you found us in burned down and even spied at us when we went to school!" Dayo said.

"To me, it isn't so much "spying" or "stalking". I think a better term is practicing camera angling for future films and videos." Lawrence said trying to justify his recent voyeurism.

Dayo just put his hand on his face at that stupid comeback, while Yant just smile wryly while Ai just didn't seem to mind it all that much.

The group sat on the roof top and watched all of Stella's day after school. Her day had consisted of her working out, making small meals and other completely pointless small stuff.

"Jeez how boring can you be?" Ai said out loud after looking through the camera they had been using to spy on her.

"I know, I didn't think that the schools female badass had done just so simple things when she got home." said Dayo.

"Only thing I saw that was even remotely interesting was her talking to her arm for about 5 minutes" said Yant which caused everyone to jerk their heads toward Yant because she didn't mention this BEFORE.

"Could have said that earlier Yant!" Lawrence shouted. Realizing that, if what Yant said was accurate, Stella may have a Sacred Gear that has manifested and has a spirit of some sort inside of it meaning it could be a powerful one as well

As Lawrence looked through the camera he had happened to notice, Stella leaving her home dressed in a hoodie with hood up as if she was trying to hide something and had walked down the street. In response to her leaving, the Shax group had left the rooftop to continue after her by jumping over the roof tops to try and keep up with her. After an hour of chasing Stella, they finally caught up with her and realized that she was at Misato Academy and had gone behind the school to the open gym field.

The group had hid behind bleachers near the field to what she was doing: which was her setting up punching bags in a row set similar to how when Lawrence saw her setting up punching bags the first time he saw her. Suddenly Stella's arm had begun to glow and then when the light stop, it became a scaly black arm similar to that of a dragons with a white triangular shaped white gem on the back of the hand.

She had set up the punching bags in a row of 10. Using her scaly arm, she had picked up a rock that was on the ground and clutched it in her palm then her arm started to transform again. The black scaly arm turned into a dark greyish arm matching the color of the stone. Stella had then dropped the stone and head to the first punching bag. Pulling her arm back, she let loose a powerful punch that that not only put a hole through the bag but through all the other ones behind it as well. After that display of dangerous power, Stella's arm turned from grey back into the scaly dark arm before turning back to normal.

"God damn…she must love punching holes though stuff" that comment from Lawrence from the behind the bleachers caused his group to fall down.

"That was something what on earth was that." said Yant.

"The power of a Sacred Gear….I guess this one changes the persons bodily structure to that of other materials." said Lawrence.

The group then overheard Stella talking out loud.

"Are you happy now?" Stella said talking to her arm.

{You have got to be kidding me. Not moving targets that don't even scream when struck! I can't get any joy out of this! Why don't you beat up some gangs like you use to? At least that was enjoyable for me to watch} said a mysterious and rough sounding voice coming from her arm.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with any annoyances so either take the punching bags being destroyed and enjoy it or be bored while I sleep, Arma" Stella said standing her ground.

{Hmph, fine I'll ill accept this for now- or maybe not} said the mysterious being called Arma.

"What are you talking about now you stupid Drag-" Stella was about to say "Dragon" before she heard clapping and footsteps coming behind her.

"HAHA! To think a powerful Sacred Gear like yours could be here. The Lord must have blessed me tonight!" said the person clapping and walking up to Stella on the field.

He looked like a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing and had a disturbing smile on his face. He also appeared having a large weapon of some kind in his hand shaped like a sword.

"A priest~ just a priest~ slaying evil in the name of god~" the creepy white haired person sang in a disturbing tone as he moved forward in front of Stella.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Father Freed Sellzan, and I had happened to have noticed you took that flyer earlier off the wall." The man known as Freed said creeping close and invading the personal space of Stella who just stared at him with her eyes squinted.

"How saddening to see an attractive and fit young woman like yourself be swayed by the corrupt evil of the Devils." Freed said sounding sarcastically.

"Leave me along creepo" Stella said pushing Freed to the side but suddenly he reappeared in front of her so fast she didn't even hear him make a foot step.

"That's not nice the way you treat a member of the cloth…I think someone needs to teach you some manners girly!" Freed said as he took the sword like weapon lifted it up and tried to stab at Stella who side stepped out of the way with Freed placing his sword in the ground.

"Grrr…Ophion Legion" Stella growled before calling out her Sacred Gear named Ophion Legion and the scaly arm appeared again and she had a face of someone serious.

"Oh what a lovely gaze you have there, HEHEHE! I love feeling the gaze of someone whether it's a killing one or not! But you know I'm quite happy, I get to finally kill someone with this beautiful Excalibur Rapidly I got and I only have killed a little bit of people with it. Killing you might just make me feel orgasmic." Freed creepily admiring Stella's dark gaze while snickering about his intent to kill her. Meanwhile behind the bleachers, The Shax group hadn't been discovered but was watching what was happening.

"What a disgusting freak" said Dayo looking at him like he wanted to kill him as well but Lawrence put his hand in front of him and told him "Let's wait, I want to see what happens"

Freed rushes at Stella with the Excalibur and swings it at her neck, Stella ducks to the ground and rolls away from Freed to get some distance. Stella places her gear on a brick wall changing her arm into solid brick which she uses to block him then using her normal to try and punch him but she fails to reach him due to him moving so quick from the power of the sword. She then jets to a pile of sand on the field, places her hand on it to transform it again into sand. Freed appears behind her ready to cut her down with the sword but Stella lifts up her arm and punches Freed square in the face with her sand arm which no obscures his vision. Stella then tries to run up to the Excalibur with her arm to attempt to absorb the swords material to power her up but Freed uses his speed enhancement to get himself several feet away from Stella which gives him enough time to regain his sight.

"You fucking bitch!" Freed now enraged runs up to Stella and swings down with the sword cutting Stella in the Ophion legion arm that turned back to its base form and using his free arm, punched Stella in the face similar to how she hit him sending her a few feet on to the ground with blood coming out of her arm from the slash.

Freed walks over like the sociopath he is and stands over Stella and said "should have repented for your actions hehehe" he lifts up the Excalibur to stab her but Freed looks up and notices a boulder getting hurled at him which turns his attention away and uses his sword to slash the rock in 2 before looking to see who threw it. He sees 2 people standing in the direction it was thrown: Dayo and Ai. Dayo runs at Freed and cocks his arm back and tries to punch Freed in the stomach but Freed was much faster than the Knight to get hit that easy. Getting some distance from Dayo, Freed noticed something large and soft on his back. Turning around he sees Ai smiling behind him with her long nails out and tries to slash at him but only nicks him. Fortunately it distracted him long enough so that Dayo could hit him in the arm with his fist that were sporting leather gloves with metal knuckle platting causing Freed to wield the sword with one hand now due to the shock to the arm.

Freed uses the speed he has from Excalibur Rapidly to lunge toward Ai and head-butts her away from him while transitioning to slash at Dayo but only slashes his shirt up while Ai slowly tries to get up. Freed grips his sword in frustration before rushing in the opposite direction.

"God asshole fucking damn it! Shitty ass Devil scums…your lucky I am all alone or I would have crushed you under my boot and made you into soup! See you around and don't forget to wash your privates!" Freed said shouting obscenities and talking dirty before using the speed to run away.

"What an ass…I hope someone gets rid of him sooner than later" said Ai dusting herself off with Dayo and her walking back to where Lawrence and Yant are. Lawrence watches as Yant heals up Stella successfully

"Good girl Yant, nice job" Lawrence said patting Yant on her head with her smiling.

After a few minutes, Stella began to wake and up saw the Shax group around her.

"What's going on here? Where's that creepy priest guy." Stella said getting straight to business.

"We scared him off" Lawrence said. Stella just noticed that Lawrence is the same guy who has been trying to talk to her at school.

"All I can say is thanks but leave me alone." Stella nonchalantly said trying to walk away.

"Oh we can do that. However people like him might keep coming since you have an awakened Sacred Gear, some might try to recruit you into their factions while others….might attempt to kill you" Lawrence said answering back to Stella which made her stop in place.

"I don't want be an ass but you know you can't face guys like him again on your own." Lawrence continued.

Stella didn't want to accept the fact Lawrence was right that she might not be able to take of people like Freed at her current level of skill.

"How about working with us? You never know how much you can do until you try new things Stel" Lawrence said giving Stella a nickname.

She turned around and looked into Lawrence's eyes before he put a hand out for a handshake. Stella was hesitant at first because of her status as a loner but she caved in and shook Lawrence's hand.

"Ok let's get started!" Lawrence's said pulling out a chess piece and placing it on Stella much to her confusion until a magic spell activated and forced the piece into her turning her into a Devil but she passed out from exhaustion and the spell.

"Lawrence? What piece was that?" Ai said concerned.

"the one Pawn Mutation piece I had" Lawrence said with a smile to the shock of the group that he used up the Mutation piece that fast considering how rare it is to have one.

"What were you thinking?! That was a mutation piece worth 8 Pawns!" Dayo shouted.

"Oh I know. It's the reason I used it. I kinda felt this one was worth that much with how many possibilities her Sacred Gear contains. Ophion Legion huh" Lawrence said that last part to himself.

Dayo picked up Stella who was unconscious in his arms. To the shock of Ai and Yant and Lawrence couldn't help but comment.

"Oh what's this? Not afraid to touch her for some reason" Lawrence said smirking.

"Hey shut up! I wouldn't be touching her if I didn't have these gloves you got me." Dayo said trying to defend himself.

"Don't thank me; thank my friend Roxas who made those from scratch after I asked him to. I think I should talk with him into making a website with me. WE CAN SELL STUFF!" Lawrence said while the group sweats drops.

"Hey Lawrence-chan? You think Stella is going to work with us alright?" said Yant.

"I think so…she might be a badass at heart but she seems like the type of person who has some civil duties such as paying back those who helped her" Lawrence said reassuring her.

"Well lets go home, I need a bath after getting touched by that sicko.

The group heads home as the sun rises

"Wait wasn't last night a school night?" Yant says.

"…Motherfuck!" Lawrence shouts out loud.

**Wow what a way to make a chapter. A crossover into the canon with the inclusion of Freed and the newest member of the Shax family: Stella Yamato. A Sacred Gear wielder in the group is sure to liven things up. If not her personality will. Ok let's see where we are:**

King: Lawrence Shax  
Queen: Ai Yamada  
Knight(s): Dayo Kayode + (free space)  
Rook(s): (free space) + (free space)  
Bishop(s) Yant Kayode + (free space)  
Pawns(s) Stella Yamato (mutation) + (7 free spaces)

This is getting great and id like to thank DragonXDeliquent for his character of Stella and RoxasHyuuga for his help and my friend Vinny for the help he gave as well. Announcements:  
1. Im not looking for a hikikomori character anymore and I don't need a character that's a summoner anymore either so in case you planned on sending me one, you don't need to. However I will develop a character that's a pop idol on my own.  
2. Keep sending in OC character ideas for my series but I want to make this clear: don't make the character so over the top powerful with their skills or abilities because then it will ruin the flow the story has had so far where stuff is being made from the bottom UP! I just want to make that clear.  
3. Like, review, comment, fave, yadda, yadda, yadda!  
Ps: please no more loner "fight-a-holic" characters: Stella has filled that position in the group.  
C U NEXT TIME!


	6. The Movie Club

**I guess a power outage at my house is a good thing? Well it gave me some time to work I guess. Well may as well make the most of it and begin the next chapter…I guess.**

Chapter 5: "The Movie Club"

At the apartments, a certain shaggy haired devil was asleep on his bed with 2 nearly unwelcomed guests once again on his bed. Lawrence woke up to find Ai and Yant were using him in their sleep for something to caress.

'Once again Law…you really got to lock your door' Lawrence thought to himself until he noticed something move down his body.

Lawrence looked down and noticed Ai's hand was going toward his boxer shorts and he tried to grab her hand to stop her but Ai body was crushing his one arm and Yant was holding Lawrence's arm. Ai then opened up one of her eyes and smiled at Lawrence.

"Good morning master~" Ai said as she grabbed a hand full of Lawrence's groin.

"Morning…do you mind?" Lawrence said slightly bothered by Ai grabbing his crotch before she let go and came closer to his face.

"Hey don't be so shy, it's only natural we spend a bit more time close to one another in "certain" ways" Ai said flirtatiously.

"Yes but I really don't want to do you're your example of time close because it might involve stealing my life force completely" Lawrence said reminding Ai of her being a Succubus before she just shrugged.

"Come on, I'm your Queen, you can't possibly think I would just steal your life force during sex do you?" Ai said while tracing a circle around Lawrence's nipple.

"Yeah yeah…you're lucky you need people's life force to survive, it's one of the only reasons I do this sort of stuff with you" Lawrence said.

"Hey as long as it's you, I don't mind" Ai said smiling before she puckered her lips and kissed Lawrence.

They had tongue kissed for a minute with Lawrence hugging Ai who is on top of him and he felt tired because he was doing to "feed" her appetite for energy.

"Ok, that's good" Lawrence said before letting loose from the kiss.

"Awww, it's no fair you getting to be the one to decide when to stop. I could have gone for at least a few more minutes" Ai said while licking her fingers.

"Not in the mood for dying just yet, I'll be happy to die when Joel Schumacher makes "Batman and Robin 2" and then ill set myself on fire." Lawrence said showing hate for a terrible director.

After that comment, Yant began to wake up.

"Morning Lawrence-chan, Ai-san" Yant said yawning.

"Morning Yant, sleep well" Lawrence said to Yant who actually gave Lawrence a morning kiss on the cheek.

After the kiss, Lawrence went next door to wake up Dayo using a megaphone.

"Wake up!" Lawrence shouted near Dayo with a megaphone forcing him up.

"Why the hell are you waking me up like that!?" said Dayo angrily.

"Breakfast" Lawrence said, as if that was the obvious answer, before leaving causing Dayo some minor anger and confusion.

Dayo got dressed then walked over to Lawrences place for pancakes.

"These are pretty good" Dayo said.

"Thank you, I made them." Ai said.

"They are amazing Ai-san!" Yant said happily

"Well guys, I can't wait for school today" Lawrence said to the surprise of the group as he usually skips.

"Who are you?" Dayo said with his eyes half closed to Lawrence.

"They call me Mr. Tibbs" Lawrence with a tough voice referencing a movie from the 1960s.

Dayo put his hand on his face with Yant and Ai smiling wryly once again.

"Today is the official start of the Movie club and as the president I plan to make the most of it and if we are in a club, we have the chance to get our duties as Devils out the way early in the day as well" Lawrence said.

"How many members you have?" said Ai.

"Myself, the 3 of us and Stella" Lawrence said to the group.

"You got Stella-san into the club?" Yant said.

"I forged her signature on the group admission form" Lawrence said proud of his handiwork.

The group had made it to school after eating together with Ai splitting away to go to her classes she has separately and Stella was not anywhere to be seen, probably to show more of her defiance and for several classes Lawrence slept through most of them until someone banged on his desk.

"Gah! They're eating her then they're going to eat me!..what?" Lawrence woke up shouting a line from Troll 2 by Rika Sakazaki-sensei slamming a textbook on his desk.

"Is my class boring to you Mr. Shax?" Sakazaki-sensei said with her eyes half closed at the waking up Lawrence while the class just laughed a little but Dayo was just bothered by it and Yant was giggling.

"Oh no sensei, I'm just waiting for you to pop in a movie since this is a history class after all hehe" Lawrence said rubbing the back of his head while Sakazaki-sensei got a tick mark on her head.

"No I won't put on a film thank you very much; I prefer that my students listen to me during my lectures got it." Sakazaki-sensei said moving her face close to Lawrences while poking him in the chest signifying she is not happy with his constant last of interest.

Suddenly, Rika noticed she was surprisingly close to Lawrence's face, so close that their noses were touching each other and then her face became red before she drew back to Lawrence's confusion.

"Hey is something wrong?" Lawrence said concerned and confused.

"I-I-Its nothing, just go to the nurse if you need to sleep! Alright?!" Sakazaki-sensei said flustered.

"Wha-" Lawrence said before Rika shouted "TO THE NURSE!" at him with him replying "Ok?" before leaving the class and the 2 meter tall teacher behind.

'Well that was odd' Lawrence thought as he walked to the nurse.

'I may as well take this time to figure out what I should review next. Maybe something from M. Night Shyamalon like "After Earth" or "Last Airbender". Perhaps I'll put it a twist ending at the end of my review where a hamster was operating the camera the whole time' Lawrence thought to himself as he got to the nurses office.

He opens the door to go in until he finds someone rummaging through a desk. The person was a girl taller than Ai or Yant but not as tall Lawrence himself. She wore the school uniform signifying she was a student but for some reason also had a lab coat on over her uniform. She had a slim body with curvaceous hips and a cute face. Her hair was brown and was in pig tails and looked a little long. Her bust seemed average as well, not too huge but weren't small either.

'Huh at least I am not seeing more interesting girls with Eiken Club breasts anymore, also was that a movie or series? I can never tell honestly.' Lawrence thought to himself before going over to the girl.

"You know this is a school infirmary right? You're not going to find any drugs" said Lawrence mentally high fiving himself for that joke until the girl swung around startled by Lawrence entering the room.

"Oh good Merlin! You scared me out of my skin." The girl said to Lawrence's confusion at the reference to Merlin.

"Huh I would have said "Gandalf" but alright your call." Lawrence replying to what he would have said.

"I'm sorry you had to see me rummaging through the nurses desk, it's her break and I had to look through some student files if you know what I mean?" said the girl.

"Ahhhhh I see, you're a pervert who wants to check out the boys penis sizes. You never get to see a female pervert every day you know!" Lawrence said to the embarrassment of the girl.

"I-I-I'm no pervert! I am researcher!" said the girl trying to justify herself to Lawrence.

"Ohhhh…well why are you in here? Shouldn't you be in a bio-dome somewhere then?" Lawrence said.

"Huh I wish, I'm trying to research people and their unique qualities so I'm looking for people to study." said the girl.

"You should get examined a bit, you seem pretty unique to me going around and stealing shit." Lawrence cracked a joke.

"The name is Eltain Sonata. I'm a very special person with a passion for research and development and love for science!" the girl named Eltain said with sparkles in her eyes as if there is a joy to science.

'I should introduce this girl to Azazel from the Fallen Angels, he'll get a kick out of this one.' Lawrence thought but then he noticed she put her thumb under chin and started to circle around Lawrence as if she was examining him.

"I've heard of you before… ahh I got it! Now you're Lawrence Shax aren't you." said Eltain knowing who Lawrence was.

"Yeah but how did you-"Lawrence was cut off by Eltain putting her hand up and talked.

"Height of 5'11, weight of 200, from Prague, Czechoslovakia, hair is shaggy and sort of long down to the shoulders, chin beard, husky but not overly too fat, a growing reputation as a cinephile and in the enviable position of being close friends with Dayo-san and Yant Kayode-san and possibly, Ai Yamada-san of classes 2-C and 2-A respectfully and the only person known to date to survive close encounters with Stella Yamato-san of class 2-D." Eltain said reading off a description of Lawrence to his own surprise.

"…You sound like a stalker right now saying all that." Lawrence said.

"It's for the sake of human research! But I must say, it's very interesting how you can be around so many famous people such as Dayo-san and Ai-san. I've also heard through the grapevine that she made you lunch once even." Eltain said.

"Oh you heard about that even." Lawrence said remembering how Ai made him lunch.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ai walks through the doors of class 2-C and to the surprise and joy of various boys and girls in the class minus Dayo, Yant and Lawrence. The students than started to crowd around her.

"Ai-san! It's amazing to see you here!" said a random school girl.

"You're the most beautiful girl in this school!" a random schoolboy had said.

"You get more beautiful every day!" said another random schoolgirl.

Ai was just smiling embarrassed until she said "Thank you but if you can excuse me" before moving past the other students to get to where the group was.

"Master, I brought you lunch" said Ai out loud causing a commotion as the other students heard her use the term "Master"

"She is referring to Dayo" Lawrence said bothering Dayo.

"What!?" Dayo shouted while everybody in the class then started shipping and possibly considering that Ai and Dayo are in a relationship.

"Enough goofing around, I brought you some food I made myself, you want some?" Ai said to Lawrence who just shrugged and took out some of it.

He was about to eat some of the sushi she had made for him until she plucked it away and signified she wanted to feed him and Lawrence just ate it after she had moved it closer to his mouth, he liked the food but he was mainly enjoying the show of watching the other students shocked at Ai feeding Lawrence.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPresentx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Well it was good food." Lawrence said aloud.

"That settles it!" Eltain said loudly.

"Settles what?" Lawrence said confused.

"You are officially going to be my new specimen for my research on human beings!" Eltaain said in a proud manner.

'Not exactly easy to do considering I'm a Devil but- wait what!?" Lawrence thought realizing that she just classified Lawrence as her next experiment project.

"Wait don't I-"Lawrence tried to argue with Eltain but she was lost in her own little world thinking of her research.

"Uhm…Eltain?" Lawrence poked her trying to get a reaction but she was completely gone.

"Shit…." was all Lawrence could say now as he left the room hopefully trying to put what just happened behind himself.

"Great she is just like the crazy professor from Human Centipede….god I hope she doesn't think about sewing my mouth to anybody" Lawrence said talking to himself.

The day went forward until Gym where outside for gym, the boys had soccer where Lawrence had been goalie. Lawrence was doing pretty well in the game for some odd reason blocking the soccer ball. After the game ended, Lawrence was walking with Dayo back in to get changed.

"Hey how did you do so well in the soccer game Lawrence?" Dayo had asked.

"Oh I was cheating." He said with a smile as he waved the Time Compass around Dayos face with him just sweatdropping

"Hey who is that?" Dayo said as he pointed to the trees in the back of the school and Lawrence looked to see the crazy scientist girl Eltain writing on a clipboard

"Ok…so he has unusual speed…quite interesting…hehehe" Eltain said to herself writing down stuff on her clipboard and laughing creepily.

Lawrence just ignored it until later in class where Lawrence once again slept through with his head on the desk pointed out the window, he opened his eye slightly to the disturbing sight of Eltain sitting on a tree branch and spying on him with a pair of binoculars.

"Sleeps in class….quite interesting…hehehe" Eltain said in her notes.

'Why does it feel like I was just doing that?' Lawrence thought as he stared at Eltain out the window and remembering how much spying he has done lately.

after a long day, it was officially the first meeting of the Movie Club of Misato Academy as Ai, Yant and Dayo walked to the club room with Lawrence already there.

"Alright! The first ever meeting of the group!" Lawrence said happily.

"What are you talking about? We meet every day." Dayo said annoyed.

"Yeah but now this is official. And we got a banner!" Lawrence said as he put up a banner saying Movie club in bold lettering with drawn up characters made to look like the members.

Opening up the door, Stella had come into the room behind the others.

"Nice of someone to join us" Lawrence said.

"Stella-san, I didn't expect you to join us?" Yant said asking a question to Stella.

"The gym teachers wouldn't let me spend my time punching bags anymore so when someone wrote my name on a club admission form, I have to start coming here." Stella said staring angrily at Lawrence who smirked and shrugged.

"Ok let's get started! Ok first order of business: Why did "Dawn of the Dead" suck as remake? I think it-" Lawrence was going to continue until Stella raised her hand surprisingly.

"I thought we were going to talk about our Devil business?" Stella said with Dayo, Ai and Yant agreeing.

"Oh you guys want to talk about Devils and stuff…..ok than…" Lawrence just sat down upset that he wasn't going to actually talk about films.

"Well so far I have made myself 3 contracts for my starting work, but I seriously wish was something less as embarrassing as….male modeling for 2 different companies…" Dayo said making Lawrence chuckle a little.

"I have 5 right now and they mostly have been talking to rich widows about their lives and attracting customers to stores, it's not too hard actually" Yant said to the "not-so-surprising" reaction of the other members of the group.

"Mine have been similar to Yants but I have 6 contracts" Ai said.

"What about you Stel?" Lawrence said to Stella.

"1 after working for 5 clients" Stella said blatantly.

"Why only one?" said Ai.

"I don't know… you think they got a problem with me?" Stella said as she squinted her eyes angrily causing Ai to get a bit scared talking to her.

"N-Nevermind" Ai said nervous to continue.

"What about you Lawrence-chan, what do you do?" Yant said asking Lawrence.

"….None of your business…" Lawrence said emitting the same atmosphere as Stellas.

Before the group could continue, they heard rustling at the door that was locked. Wondering what it was, Ai walked over to it, unlocked it and opened it to the site of a certain scientist-like girl on the floor writing in a clip board.

"So he has a job that is secret as well….quite interesting…hehehe" Eltain said before turning around to see an angry Lawrence grasp her by the head and push her into the room.

"Ok psycho, I'll say this once. Stop following me!" Lawrence said to Eltain.

"I can't! It doesn't benefit my research if my test subject refuses to cooperate. I can't study people at all!" Eltain says trying to justify her reasoning for following around Lawrence.

"That makes no sense!" Lawrence said to Eltain before an argument ensued.

The group tried to stop Lawrence before he got madder at Eltain.

"Excuse me, but I want to know why you are following Lawrence exactly?" Stella said curious.

"I am Eltain Sonata, I'm a researcher on human personalities and I chose Lawrence as my test subject because of how interesting and different he is" Eltain said.

'Because he is a full blooded Devil' everyone else in the room thought in their heads the exact same thing.

"Anyway, we don't want you here! Get lost!" Lawrence said loudly.

"What if I can buy my way in?" Eltain said trying to strike a deal.

'Hmph. I'm from the House of Shax. If there is one thing my family is known for in the Underworld. It's knowing when people lie. And I can tell right now she has nothing to really offer that I would wa-' Lawrence thought until Eltain pulled something out her lab coat.

"Does this work?" Eltain said smirking as she pulled out a box. The sight of it caused Lawrences eyes to bulge and nearly pop out of his head.

"Humina humina humina humina….a complete box set of The Darkman movie series!" Lawrence said as he noticed the box set of the 1990's movie series about Liam Neeson playing a superhero that wears bandages around his face and can transform into other people through facial reconstruction.

"What's my chances of joining now." Eltain said smirking with her eyes closed feeling like she had won.

"uhm…..uh…alright fine, you can join the Movie club" Lawrence said admitting defeat which made Eltain jump for joy before hugging Lawrence tightly.

"Alright alright, get off" Lawrence said to her annoyed.

Eltain now joined the Movie club but Lawrence, Dayo and Ai walked outside trying to think while Yant and Stella stayed with Eltain to distract her.

"Well this is a conundrum" Ai said scratching her head.

"How exactly are we going to deal with her because we can't just let her know we are Devils." Dayo said.

"We could knock her unconscious and throw her in a lake, I think that might work" Lawrence said giving a rather morbid idea.

"Maybe we should find out more about her, it could help us since we have spot left in the group." Ai said trying to possibly consider Eltain for a group member.

"I am the King and I would rather throw her out with the trash" Lawrence said giving a morbid answer again.

They decided to go back into the room before Lawrence took out Yant and Stella to outside again.

"Hey Stella, how would you feel about throwing someone into fire pit that's lit?" Lawrence said to Stella.

"I'm guessing you're referring to Eltain in there aren't you? Look even though I prefer to take the tough route, I don't see her as too annoying." Stella said pointing to the room.

"I don't want you to throw her out Lawrence-chan! She is a real nice girl!" Yant said trying to defend Eltain. But Lawrence couldn't help but say nothing and just sighed at Yant once again making him think things over.

"Alright fine" Lawrence said walking back inside with Yant and Stella before sitting back down.

"So Eltain-san, what's your family like?" Dayo said.

"Well my parents are overseas doing their jobs as archeological researchers but while they search through the past, I enjoy researching the here and now but I do have some interesting ancestry in my family tree."

"Oh really?" said Stella.

"I'm actually a descendant of a famous Greek person by the name of Pandora" The sound of that made Lawrence do a spit take with the Pepsi he had in his hands before he started coughing on the sound of the name "Pandora".

"Wait. You aren't referring to the Greek woman who opened the box that let loose evil into the world are you?" Ai said curiously.

"Yes, it's very fun to know that curiosity runs in my family" Eltain said.

"Hope you aren't too curious about a lot of things…" Lawrence said cleaning the soda off his mouth before signaling to the group that it's time to go.

The group waved good bye to Eltain as she said "I can't follow you tonight Law, I got a lot of studying to do with all the new research I have obtained" as she rushed home. The group, minus Stella as her obligatory meeting with the group has concluded and went her own way as well, had left to Lawrence's place.

"Ok what have we all to say?" Ai said sitting down at Lawrence's dinner table.

"I think she should join us" Yant said giving her opinion.

"I think she would add some smarts to the group if she seems pretty intelligent herself" Ai says giving her opinion.

"I have trouble liking her considering she classified me as a lab rat" Lawrence said annoyed.

"I can agree she is pretty odd but….we are all forgetting something entirely" Dayo said turning their heads toward him.

"Does she have any special skills or powers?" Dayo said raising a good point.

"Good point, she said she was related to Pandora. We might need to keep an eye on her like we did with stella for the sake of understanding any anomalies" Ai said to the tune of Yant and Dayo nodding to answer back.

"What do you think Lawre-huh?" Dayo said before noticing that Lawrence was over at the windows closing the curtains.

"What are you doing?" Yant said confused.

"Setting up for my show, I was bothered the whole day so I feel reviewing a movie to take my mind off the feeling of getting stalked so I think I'll review the "Friday the 13th" movie franchise and I think I'll start with the "weed movie" first" Lawrence said confusing the group with that last part.

"What do you mean by weed movie?" Ai said.

"The "Friday the 13th" movie series is the perfect movie to watch when stoned off your ass. The first film is a weed movie of course."

"You separate a slasher-movie franchise by drugs?" Dayo said just going along with the conversation.

"Yes, the first one is weed, the second one is a cocaine flick, the third is an LSD trip, the fourth is a heroin nightmare and the fifth is, I think, a roofies movie? I'm not sure most people I've asked have been unconscious and tell me they haven't seen the rest of the film" Lawrence said while his group sweat drops at his odd classifications.

"Well I think I'll call it a day, g'night." Ai said going to bed with Dayo and Yant going to their rooms to sleep as well. Lawrence sets up the camera and begins his film review.

"Ladies and Gentleman, get your bongs, blunts, pipes or stuffed brownies ready because we are reviewing a great weed film by the name of "Friday the 13th". Let's begin the first one!" Lawrence said as he had a lighter lit looking into the camera.

**Drugs…..something not touched upon enough in Japanese anime or manga lol. Well this is officially the next chapter and we didn't need a fight this time but now we happened upon another interesting person by the name of Eltain Sonata which is another character created by DragonXDeliquent, Could she be the next member of the peerage? WHO KNOWS! I HAVENT FIGURED IT OUT YET! NOW FOR SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS:  
1. I'm changing one thing about Lawrence's character and that he doesn't fight with wrestling moves anymore. Instead I am changing it for him to be an items fighter. You know one of those guys who pick stuff off the ground and fights with it kinda like Alan Wake.  
2. Still looking for more characters to add to the peerage and story so please don't stop sending in any and all ideas.  
3. Review, like, follow, and send suggestions to help me out.  
4. Please be careful watching the first Friday the 13****th****. Spoiler alert: Jason isn't the killer!**


	7. Pre-Engagement Issues

**Yo time to update! This next chapter was a bit of an idea I had, it will feature Lawrence's first actual meeting with Rias Gremory and will feature Lawrence showing himself off in action! I guess you can also call this chapter being the first real Filler chapter as well. I really hope you can enjoy it people:**

Chapter 6: "Pre-Engagement Issue"

"-So it ends with Nemo going to the circus! Aren't you just…thrilled? Aren't you glad that he's going to the circus?...I'm not! I'm really not! I'd rather see him have his friends' wet dream than watch any of this crap again! THIS WAS STUPID! THIS WAS INCOMPREHENSIBLE! If you want a good film with a character named Nemo go watch "Finding Nemo" and I'm gone." Lawrence says to his camera as he gets up after reviewing the film "Little Nemo".

"Well that was fun. Just got to hope that jerk "PopChick98" doesn't steal all my views again." Lawrence said as he walked back into the room where Dayo and Yant were on his laptop.

"Yo guys what's up" Lawrence said.

"Hey Lawrence-chan! Plushy-chan was checking out your show." Yant said as Dayo gets a blush on his face.

"Yant! Stop calling me that!...Anyway I'm looking at your comments and they aren't too good man." Dayo said embarrassed but then went back to normal.

Lawrence quickly rushed to the computer and read outloud some of the comments that were written on his last video.

"Some guy named "ZzzZzz" said: "Quit ripping off good reviewers", someone named "PaulyShoresucks" said "PopChick98 rules!", another asshole said "The Spoony One knockoff"" Lawrence said as he finished reading.

"Ok one, who the hell is this Spoony guy, and second, god damn "PopChick98" is still doing better than me with movie reviewing! Damn it!" Lawrence said angrily.

"Who is "PopChick98"?" Dayo questioned. Lawrence turned his head back to Dayo and Yant.

"Whatever you do, don't watch her show or I'll take a sword and stab it through both of your hands" Lawrence threatened.

"Why? Look! You have a tab opened with this dudes show on it so why can't-" Dayo said before he got cut off by Lawrence.

"I said NO! And she is not a "dude" ok! She is a girl alright!" Lawrence said in retaliation.

"Why does it sound like you know her Lawrence-chan?" Yant said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh…I-I don't know her! I'm just… uhhhh. Oh hey let me check out my email since we are here!" Lawrence said changing the subject.

Lawrence took his laptop and sat down on a chair adjacent to the couch Yant and Dayo were on and pulled up his email.

"Well minus a bunch of spam mail for hair growth serum and Viagra, I didn't get anything." Lawrence said as he checked his computer.

"Why do you have spam for hair growth serum and Viagra?" Dayo said confused.

"You don't think this beard came naturally do you?" Lawrence said admiring his chin beard.

"Ok than what about the via-" Dayo was going to continue until a click sound went off on Lawrence's laptop showing that he got an email.

"What is it?" Yant said.

"It's from my older brother Alexander. Let's see." Lawrence said as he clicked the email to reveal it opening up a magic circle as light enveloped the room and then slowly dying down as the trio could see again.

"What the hell was that?!" Dayo shouted.

After the light died down, the trio noticed a paper floating down from the ceiling and landing on the floor. Lawrence picked up the paper.

"Oh hey it's an envelope" Yant says.

"Any idea who else it could be from other than your brother?" Dayo questioned.

"Hmmmmm no clue, it could be from- oh shit…" Lawrence said until he turned the envelope around and noticed the insignia of, none other than the Phenex clan.

"Well this is interesting; it's from the Phenex clan of all people." Lawrence said.

"Wait, are you talking about the firebird Phoenix? Like the immortal bird made of fire?" Dayo asked.

"Well in our case, it's a family of Devils with large sticks up their asses" Lawrence said.

"Why do they have sticks up their asses? Shouldn't someone pull them out?" Lawrence laughed at that stupid remark by Yant while Dayo put his hand on his face.

"No, The Phenex's are a mega rich family of Devils in the underworld that made their fortune off of selling something called "Phoenix Tears" which can heal all wounds. In fact one of the things that made the clan notable is their ability of Immortality to heal back from any wound themselves but I think they are more notable for the fact that their wings are on fire." Lawrence said giving a small synopsis.

"Open the letter, let's see what they want." Dayo said.

Lawrence opens up the envelope to read the letter.

"Ok let's see here: "You, insert name here, are cordially invited to attend the engagement party of Riser Phenex and…..Rias Gremory?" well now that's the bigger jump scare than any scene in Boogeyman." Lawrence said surprised.

"Who?" Dayo said.

"Nothing but questions today are you?" Lawrence said to Dayos constant questioning.

"Whatever!" Dayo just shouted.

"Anyway, she is the younger sister to the Maou Lucifer and the next heir to the Gremory family. Everybody talks about how she is a super genius and her hair being as red as a cherry tomato. I used to know her when we were kids but she probably has forgotten about me." Lawrence said.

"Wow an engagement party! They must be in love with each other!" Yant said smiling at the idea of love but Lawrence just shook his head.

"Trust me, Riser Phenex is the perfect example of womanizing playboy, the concept of love to him is a foreign as "An American Werewolf in London"….which is completely odd that Rias and him are getting married….or the fact I was even invited at all." Lawrence said.

"Considering the way you act on a normal basis Lawrence, I don't think they invited you for your ability to be civil." Dayo said.

"Huh, well since it was sent to me by Alexander, I guess this is a "guest's guest" invitation so I must have been invited by my brother who was the real one invited" Lawrence said as he made the conclusion.

"Well are you going?" Yant said. Lawrence put his finger on his chin before coming up with an idea.

"You know what; I don't think I'll just go on the day of the engagement party. I think I'll pay "Casa de Phenex" right now and see what is going on with this new version of the "Odd Couple"" Lawrence said deciding to head to the underworld. "Oh but there is no way I'm going to a prestigious castle dressed like any old shmuck, I'm going to dress in something real nice first" Lawrence said to Yant and Dayo confused.

Lawrence took them into his bedroom in the apartment where he signaled them to come over to his closet. Behind the clothes set up was a door of some sort with a lock on it. Lawrence took a key he kept on the floor and unlocked the door. Behind the door was a large room containing a large amount of weapons of various shapes and sizes ranging from swords to daggers to guns and even a few outfits in the room as well.

"Sweet Satan what the hell is all of this?" Dayo said.

"Good mother of Mary, good you please stop questioning everything!?" Lawrence said getting aggravated.

"Ok ok, just what is all of this?" Dayo said promising not to question anymore.

"Glad you asked. You see when I'm not watching movies, making reviews or working. I like to go out and buy movie memorabilia, more specifically weapons from films but you see all of these weapons are indeed from cinema but they are all special." Lawrence picked up a large barreled revolver before continuing: "I've practiced some magic that allowed me to enchant these once replica weapons, into the real deal recreations. These are all magic infused weapons that have the power to damage any form of mythos being if used properly." Lawrence reveals that he has a vault of movie based weaponry that have been enchanted.

"Whoa…" Dayo was surprised at the fact Lawrence was able to do all of this until they both notice Yant staring at the gun Lawrence still had in his hand.

"What movie is this from?" Yant said curious.

"Glad you asked! This is a Smith and Wesson model 29 style .44 Magnum from the movie "Taxi Driver" the very first of 4 handguns bought by Travis Bickle from gun salesman "Easy Andy" and it works like a beaut'" Lawrence says talking about his large revolver pistol as he takes it and puts it in a holster made for the side body but not putting it on.

"Reason I'm showing you all of this is because there is a slim to none chance im not getting into a fight of some sort at the Phenex's place so I'm showing you guys how prepared I will be." Lawrence said as he motioned over to the large amount of clothes in the corner of the vault room.

"You're not going to cosplay are you?" Dayo said.

"No my friend, I'm going to wear the only suit and tie combo that I would be caught dead in so I can look nice and formal and presentable." Lawrence said as he walked behind clothing pile with some clothes and taking a minute to get dressed.

Lawrence then suddenly came out dressed in clothing that would be considered "non-Lawrence Shax" by being dressed in a purple button up collared shirt, a brown waistcoat, a whitish gray tie, with black slacks, a set of black dress shoes and an all-black overcoat. Dayo was surprised to see Lawrence fine dressed and Yant was happy to see him dressed so nice.

"You look so nice in that outfit!" Yant said while rushing up to hug Lawrence putting her massive boobs on his chest.

"Is that polyester?" Dayo said.

"Don't be naïve Dayo, its SUEDE~" Lawrence responded as he grabbed a samurai sword off a weapons rack.

"Wish me luck guys, I got a party to pre-crash. Oh and where is Ai and Stella anyway?" Lawrence says as he moves to the center of the room.

"They went out to keep Eltain busy while you did your show so she wouldn't spy on you" Yant said concerning their whereabouts.

"Also, any reason for the samurai sword?" Dayo questions once again.

"Stop it with the questioning seriously….and secondly, duh! I look cool walking around with this samurai sword like a cane, I look amazing. Ciao!" Lawrence says as he activates his families' magic circle of a dark green color before disappearing for the Underworld.

About a mile away from the castle of the Phenex clan, a green magic circle had appeared over the forest and out like a cannonball shot from a cannon was Lawrence at jet like speed hitting a nearby tree face first and hitting the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Why can't I ever do those damn magic circle teleports right? Shit." Lawrence said dusting himself off.

"Guess I'm walking" Lawrence said as he picked up his samurai sword cane and walked through the woods using the sword like a machete to slice roots and leaves in the way.

An hour had passed of walking on foot until Lawrence finally made it to the back of Castle Phenex and had to figure out some way to get inside the large castle. He looked for possibly a back door because there was no possible way he could just walk in the front door.

Meanwhile, while Lawrence was trying to find a way in, the large dining hall was getting set up for the party as caterers were preparing the food, servants setting up decorum for the event while a pair of Devils were in the middle of the room conversing to a tall adult Devil wearing a red leisure suit and had blonde hair with a cocky smile while having his arm around a red headed Devil wearing a school uniform who didn't appear happy at all.

"Thank you Master Phenex, we will get right on it." One of the servant Devils said as him and his accomplices walked off.

"Ahhh this event will be glorious don't you think, "Wife"" Riser had said to Rias.

"Whatever…" Rias was upset but she still responded to him.

"Oh stop moping around Rias, just think about what is going to happen. You're status will rise further being married to me and joining the Gremory family with the Phenex family. Besides you're family has been waiting for us to do this for a long time" Riser said in his usual cocky attitude.

"I didn't want to marry you!" Rias screamed at Riser.

"But Rias, you have already lost the Rating game against me, why do you still fight back?" Riser said

"….I'll never forgive you for everything you did to my servants…..especially Issei…" Rias said with an angry stare.

"Don't worry Rias. Be thankful I didn't incinerate your Pawn when I had the chance to. And think, once you join my family, I'll be in charge of all your servants and make them better low-class Devils than you ever could. oops did I said that out loud?! HAHAHAHA!" Riser said mocking Rias' before laughing at his own joke which caused Rias to cringe at him.

"But enough humor for now, let's go see the wedding the cake and I'll even let you have the first slice." Riser said walking with Rias pretending to be nice.

They had walked to the kitchen to see the key but they happened find a certain chin bearded Devil dressed in suede eating the frosting.

"Wow the cake part of this thing sucks but the frosting is fantastic!" Lawrence said licking the frosting off his fingers.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Riser said furiously while Rias was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh there's the bride and groom to be!" Lawrence said as he turned around to see Riser and Rias.

"Who the heck are you!? You deviant! Guards!" Riser said shouting for the guards which 2 of them did.

"Get rid of him!" Riser commanded.

"Yes sir!" 2 of the guards attempted to grab Lawrence to throw him out but Lawrence using his samurai sword cane whacks one of them in the back of the head with cane while the other attempted to punch him but Lawrence side steps him and karate chops him in the back of the neck knocking them both out.

"Calm down, we are all Devils here." Lawrence said trying to get Riser to stop.

"Just out of curiosity, who are you?" Rias said bringing attention to her.

"What is with everyone today with all the questions? If you don't know, the name is Lawrence, Lawrence Shax to be precise." Lawrence answered Rias question.

"Oh now I remember you. You're the Devil people are talking about lately who gave up being the heir to the House of Shax." Rias said.

"Bingo! We have a winner! Here, have some cake." Lawrence says giving Rias a slice of their wedding cake while she just smiled wryly to Risers aggravation.

"I also have heard of you, you're that film loving Devil of the Shax clan who couldn't learn the family ability. No wonder you left, you were exiled for being a failure probably." Riser said trying to insult Lawrence.

"Not really, I just chose to leave because I didn't want to be the heir" Lawrence says as a comeback.

"Enough, why are you even here?" Riser says with his arms crossed.

"Well I came to check out the wedding since I got a guest invite from my older bro Alex, plus I'm a bit curious how you both are actually getting married?" Lawrence said.

"It was for the sake of our families of course. It took a while but she came around to it, right Rias?" Riser said putting his arm around an annoyed Rias.

"….Right…" she said with a ton of regret,

"Funny, you two don't look like much of a couple. Plus I thought marriage was a bit of a foreign stance for you Riser. What with the rumors of you being a pedo-rapist." Lawrence said as a joke causing Riser to get a tick mark and Rias making a face that felt like she said "Not surprised".

"What was that!? You miscreant! I am a high class Devil from a prestigious household of Devils! I deserve and demand respect from commoners and humans! Not much to say about you, who left his household just to live like a human. You're a disgrace to your own kind." Riser said insulting Lawrence.

"Wow if any humans saw you right now. They'd agree with my previous statement. Plus I think I'm doing a pretty good job on my own since I'm slowly building myself a peerage." Lawrence replied back.

"Oh really….well good for you. They are probably nothing more than nerdy geeks that are nothing special." Riser said insulting Lawrence yet again.

"Actually no, I have 1 large black skinned buff Knight and 3 really attractive women in the form of my Queen, Bishop and Pawn." The sound of the women peeked Risers interest until Lawrence walked up to Risers ear and whispered into his ear "And 2 out of the 3 of their breasts are much larger than Rias or any of the girls in your peerage" The sound of that made Risers eyes open.

"Hehe…..I have an idea Lawrence." Riser said with a smirk to Rias confusion right next to him.

"How about this: You and I battle in a duel and the winner gets a favor from the loser" Riser said confidently.

"Huh interesting, what would you want from me? I don't think you could possibly want camera man for your wedding right?" Lawrence said.

"No. I want the girls in your peerage. One night and all at once." Riser said perversely causing Rias to cringe at him and get a tick mark because she has to marry this pervert.

"Ok…" Lawrence agreed but in his head: 'Hey, if I lose Ai can just use her succubus powers and drain his life energy dry. Either way I win hahahaha…' Lawrence thought coming up with an ingenious plan.

"Now what could I want?" Lawrence said aloud before he spots Rias looking at the floor upset causing Lawrence to sigh and then he began to talk.

"If I win, you have to push back the engagement party by a few days." Lawrence said to a smile causing Riser to get confused by such an answer while Rias looked up in surprise that he would do such a thing.

"Deal?" Lawrence said putting his hand up for a hand shake.

Riser looked at the hand with disgust because of Lawrence being a commoner but he lifted his hand shook it anyway.

"Deal. But I hope understand, fighting an immortal phoenix is going to cost you. This fight has already been won." Riser said showing his confidence in his ability.

"Yeah…by me" Lawrence responded back with, what could be described as a 'shit-eating grin'.

With the deal made and the duel to commence. Lawrence stepped out on to the field behind the Phenex castle, holding his samurai sword cane in his hand while Riser was several feet opposite from him. Above them in the castle on a balcony was Rias and next to her were Risers peerage consisting of Yubelluna the Queen, Karlamine and Siris the Knights, Isabella and Xuelan the Rooks, Mihae the Bishop and all 8 Pawns: Ile, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Shuriya, Burent and Mira cheering on Riser against Lawrence to Rias frustration.

"I don't expect Lawrence to win Rias-sama. My brother is an amazing example of a Devil and is immortal" said by a young girl with curled hair. Rias turned back to see who said that: Ravel Phenex, Risers other Bishop and younger sister. But Rias didn't respond back and instead looked down to watch the fight.

Back on the ground, Riser began to talk: "I have only 2 losses in the Rating Games and they were from choosing to give up for the sake of friends of my family. Other than that I currently have 8- oh my bad I mean 9 total victories in Rating games. The winner will be decided when the loser can't stand up." Riser said looking up at Rias when he said 9 before making the rules.

"Oh~ I get it now, you beat Rias in the Rating Games so that she would marry you. I am terribly sorry, this entire time I thought you had been paying her or something like you probably did with the rest of your peerage. My mistake." Lawrence said insulting Risers credibility getting him more annoyed than he already was. Riser than had unleashed his burning Devil wings and flew in the air.

Riser glared strongly downward at Lawrence as Lawrence gripped his sword.

"Are you ready to feel the inferno of the Phenex clan, scumbag?" Riser said.

"Actually yes, I have one thing I wanted to say." Lawrence said while riser tilted his head to agree.

"With all those lines under your eyes, doesn't that make you a pedophile for going after little girls even outside of Miss Red over there? How old are you anyway? Past your prime if you ask me heh heh" Lawrence said insulting Risers age and fetish.

Riser couldn't take any more as he engulfed himself in flames with the only thing you could were his glowing angry eyes.

"You little shit!" Riser roared as he raced toward Lawrence, his body coated in fire. He attempted to punch him with his burning fist but Lawrence kept side stepping his punches before spreading his own wings to go in the air. Lawrence then pulls out a Smith and Wesson model 29 style .44 Magnum from a side holster inside his suit and from his pocket he pulled out a Smith and Wesson 35 snub nose revolver and aims them at Riser.

"Time to kick some ice!" Lawrence said revealing he used the pistols to fire bullets at Riser. As they hit him, he was able to heal back from them but his flames were dying down from ice particles from the bullets revealing Lawrence used his skill of enchanting to make the bullets become Ice bullets.

"I am going to kill you for the age comment and that horrible pun, you unfunny son of a bitch!" Riser screamed with his flames dying down and just having the fire wings again.

"It's called humor "Old Man"" Lawrence said smacking his butt with one of his guns

"Die!" Riser yells before using his Fire spells to form a type of blade like weapon made completely out of fire and slashes at Lawrence who guards with his samurai sword he was using as a cane, at the same time dropping both of the guns, before he flew back to get distance from Riser.

"I'll have you know, I trained in the art of the sword for countless hours…..I know more moves than you could possibly imagine. Now I will call upon the wisdom of my master… Give me strength! Travis Touchdown from "No More Heroes" the video game!" the mention of the video game character caused the girls to comically fall over.

'This guy is an even bigger goof ball than Issei…but I just got to hope he can beat Riser somehow' Rias thinks in her head.

"Damn that was such a great video game, someone had better make a film out of that, I'd see it 3 times if it-whoa!" Lawrence was thinking about the game before he turned back to Riser.**  
**  
Riser sent blades of fire toward Lawrence who ducks out the way before revealing a slide gun in his sleeve that he uses to fire more ice bullets at Riser to dull his flame sword and fire powers.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Riser says as he puts his arms in the air, forming a giant fireball as Lawrence lands on the ground below. The fireball looks like a supernova getting larger and larger.

"You mad dude?" Lawrence asked.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! " Riser just roars in anger.

"Oh man…" was all Lawrence could say as he takes a stance and digs into his pocket.

Riser leans back and tosses the fireball at Lawrence who is looking through his pockets in the same spot as the fireball is mere feet from his body. The fireball keeps going until it explodes, after the blast, there is no sign of Lawrence around at all.

"He he….HAHAHAHAAHHAHA! That's right! You are nothing more than ash now you piece of-" before he could continue Riser was swiftly kicked in the head and went flying into the wall of the castle.

"What the…" Riser falls to the ground off the wall before standing up to see his attacker: Lawrence.

"What!? How did you do that?!" Riser said shocked and confused.

"Oh that's easy: Time Compass Sacred Gear, this thing can control time a bit. I slowed down your fireball and moved out the way." Lawrence said as he flashed his Artificial Sacred Gear in front of Riser. "It can also work on people. Watch!" Lawrence said as he appeared behind Riser and punches him in the back of the spine.

"It's not his speed…he is using that Sacred gear!" Riser said as he got on the floor after that punch.

"Kinda. It's more like stopping time around you and just making it look like I'm faster but I tend to not use this thing too much but…." Lawrence appears in front of Risers face as he tries to get back up and kicks him in the face sending him across the field.

Lawrence uses the Time Compass to freeze Riser in mid-air and walks to him to get in front of him before releasing him to get hit again across the field and repeats the process for several more times. Affecting Riser because he hasn't got the time to heal because of time stopping his healing factor. Finally Riser is in the middle of the field where Lawrence puts the Compass on Riser and stops time once more freezing Risers body on the ground.

"And with that, I am the winner. Any questions?" Lawrence said as Risers peerage teleported down to the field to check on Riser.

"Onii-sama! What did you do!?" Ravel said as she and the girls checked on Risers time stuck body.

"Oh nothing, give him an hour or 2 and he should be fine. All I did was froze him in place honestly." Lawrence said before leaving.

After that fight, night time had occurred and as Lawrence was leaving the castle. Rias suddenly stopped him at the gate.

"What's up red-head?" Lawrence said jokingly.

"I don't why you did it but thank you…I wish you could have cancelled the whole thing though…" Rias said her thanks but then looked down in sadness as her fate to be married to Riser would just be prolonged. Lawrence then puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Rias…you're a Gremory….your stubborn, problematic and nutty…" Lawrence said which caused her to get bothered a bit by the random downplaying of her character.

"but your also a good judge of character….I wouldn't be surprised if someone from your peerage shows up at this thing and ruins it just to save your well-shaped butt….well good day to you…" Lawrence says reassuring Rias in his own offbeat way.

"Oh yeah! Don't forget to go on the internet and check out my movie reviews! I'm "MidDevil22"!" Lawrence says as he walks out of the castle with Rias just giggling before going back in.

Lawrence had walked along the road before teleporting back to his apartment in Misato.

"You've done good Lawrence, you've done good…..oh and a big thanks to you Time Co-…WHAT?!" Lawrence was congratulating himself before he took out the Time Compass but then had notice the large amount of cracks and scratches all over it from the over usage before finally it broke all over the ground.

Lawrence was in shock before getting on his knees at the destroyed mess of what used to be his Artificial Sacred Gear all over the ground.

"You Maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell!" Lawrence shouted into the sky quoting "Planet of the Apes"

Meanwhile back home in Misato. Dayo, Ai and Yant were spending time together waiting and Stella had once again gone home alone.

"Any idea when Master said he will be back?" Ai said.

"I don't know but don't ask him that when he gets back, he might threaten you for asking a question." Dayo sarcastically retorted.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the ceiling and out like cannon fire once again was Lawrence who has comedic tears in his eyes.

"Why is the world….so cruel to movie lovers…." Lawrence said with his face on the floor where Dayo, Ai and Yant went over to him.

"I don't think it went well" Yant said causing Dayo and Ai to look over at her.

**and that's the end of this chapter! Ok some questions might arise from this so I'll answer them here:  
1. Yes there is a ton of shit in Lawrence's closet and movie cosplay.  
2. I know RoxasHyuuga was nice enough to put my character into his story and previously I did drop his name in helping make Dayos battle gloves but I felt like making this more canon to the real show so I kept in Issei but Roxas and the Creation Gear are in a way related in my story.  
3. Lawrence fought Riser a few days before Issei beat him at the engagement and after Rias lost the game. In the canon, it took a few days before the party had occurred so it constitutes that Lawrence had an effect on the series.  
ok now that that's out the way the usual announcements!  
1. Like, fave, review and review and review…AND REVIEW!  
2. Don't forget to try and come up with characters because im still open for suggestions and finally  
3. Im thinking of this idea for a Sacred Gear but I need some ideas from fans. Now just to be sure, there is going to be only one specific thing about it: It has to have a creature inside of it like Ddraig or Albion but it must not be a Dragon…that's the one gripe I have right now with HSDXD is that despite there can be more than one type of creature put in Sacred Gears, its always Dragons! Minus Regulus from Sairoarg Bael. So im looking for anybody to come up with a Sacred Gear idea feature a legendary creature that's not a dragon along with its Sacred Gear form and ability and balance breaker. If that's all?...Its all for now…right?...RIGHT?!**


	8. A Meltdown during Training

**God I am bat shit tired. The amount of work I get is astounding and I'm still trying to keep coming up with stuff for this story and let's just say: it's pretty fucking hard. I got to give credit to a lot of fanfic writers who can make and manage more than one story. Well I may as well get to work on chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: "A Meltdown during Training"

It is the middle of the night in Misato City; however the lights were still on in the streets and numerous buildings still had their lights on as well.

"Ok, target is in the middle of the building." said someone on top of the roof with a laptop.

The person with the laptop was situated on top of a museum in the city. Inside the museum, in the center of the building on the ground floor was a man dressed in a peculiar outfit. He wore a black facemask that was skin tight, a golden chest plate with a ticking sound coming from it, underneath the chest plate was a skin tight black suit that matched the mask.

The man had opened up the bottom of the mask to reveal his mouth which looked horribly decrepit and sported several rotting teeth. In front of him was a table of a dead man in a security guard outfit with multiple stab wounds through his chest. The decrepit man had bend forward and started to bite into the dead man's neck and tore out chunks of his flesh down to the bone and was eating them like he was eating any old form of meat.

"Cannibalism, how nice…" said someone watching him eat the person from the other end of the room quietly hiding behind a pillar.

"I know! It's like Wrong Turn or Hill Have Eyes or something! I wonder if he is an inbred?" said the person on the roof revealing him to be Lawrence talking through a magic sound device used for communication.

"Not the time for that now" said Stella standing on the upper level of the museum looking down at the creepy man eating more of the security guard.

"Yants not seeing this right? I don't want to imagine her screaming at the sight of it" Dayo said hoping she isn't watching.

"Yeah she is good, she is up here with me out like a light using my lap for a pillow" Lawrence said with Yant asleep with her head resting on his legs.

"Who is this guy again?" Stella asked with her usual uncaring tone.

"His name is Belchul Phelpin, he is our target as a Stray Devil who can't stop eating and he really needs to brush his teeth, I saw his picture from the one my brother sent and he is disgusting, no wonder he wears that mask." Lawrence continued revealing they are on a hunt.

"I'm going in" Dayo said using his speed and rushing from behind to attack Belchul however Belchul leaped over the table in front of Dayo stopping Dayo from hitting the table.

Belchul with a disorienting gaze stared at Dayo with a creppy look after he pulled his mask back over his mouth. A magic circle then appeared in Belchuls hands revealing 2 tonfa-like weapons but it had bladed ends.

"Oh shit…" Dayo said as Belchul leaps over the table with his weapons to attempt to stab dayo but dayo using his speed leapt back.

Belchul kept swinging his blades back and forth but Dayo leaping out the way however Dayo had no room to attack.

"Tsch….leaving everything to me huh…" Stella said talking to herself as she unleashed her Ophion Legion Sacred Gear on her hand and touched the glass panel on a nearby museum case turning her entire hand and arm into glass. Using her ability, she increased the size of her fist made of glass and jumped down to where Belchul and Dayo were fighting.

Stella shouted as she slammed her gigantic glass fist into the ground causing it to shatter but sprayed sharp glass panels all over the place with some lodging inside of Belchul's body. He shrugged it off and began to run for it dropping one of his tonfas.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" Dayo said to Stella referencing her breaking her hand apart.

"No" she replied coolly to Dayo just sweat dropping before they realize he is getting away so they chase him.

"He is heading for the front door!" Dayo said into com-link.

"Ai, you're on it." Lawrence said checking out the computer.

"Yes Master" Ai said as she stood outside the front door in her Succubus form.

She lifted her arm up and a magic circle appeared and a wall made of energy appeared covering the front door which Belchul attempts to jump through but the way made of magic got in the way. Before he runs back he sees Ai out the window put her finger on her eye lid, pull on it and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Nice work Ai" Lawrence said still on the roof.

"Oh Master! If you keep complimenting me like that, I might start to blush." Ai said already blushing while putting a hand on the side of her face.

Back inside, Stella had gotten a hold of Belchul by the shoulder as he tried to run out the back side of the building. She puts her Sacred Gear on the floor copying the tiles composition and changed her fist into large hammer. She punches with Belchul it and he stumbles onto the ground. She then walks over him and lifts her fist up and smashes his brains in with it.

"FATALITY!" Lawrence shouts over the com-link as Stella pulls it out to continue crushing Belchuls head in, effectively killing him. Lawrence then shows up and cleans up the body to get rid of it as the group bands together outside.

"Amazing job everyone!" Yant said cheering on how the group successfully killed a Stray Devil.

{Amazing work Stella! But next time, slam his head a few times against the wall} said the Dragon Armageddon in her arm.

"He is too obsessed with hurting people" Dayo said to Stella with her just nodding.

"Nice job everyone!" Lawrence said to his group as he appeared putting his arms around Ai and Yant.

"Hey Lawrence….you mind if we talk for a bit?" Dayo said signaling for him to come over.

"Sure hold on….Ai get my hand off your boobs please" Lawrence said as he got Ai to stop putting his hand on her cleavage to her disappointment.

Lawrence and Dayo walk over to the other side of the road as the girls talked with one another about what happened.

"I think you already know what I'm about to talk to you about huh?" Dayo said with his head down and a bit disappointed.

"No I don't…" Lawrence said nonchalantly causing Dayo to get a throb on his head.

"My performance lately you idiot!" Dayo said grabbing Lawrence by the shirt as he chuckled. "I'm not too happy with myself or the job I've been doing and have been training for. I feel like I'm the weakest link of the team" Dayo saying speaking his mind.

"What can you do? I could help you if you want it?" Lawrence said as Dayo put him down.

"How?" Dayo asked.

"Remember how I said I had enchanted weapons in my closet? I can give a sword so you can feel like a real deal Knight for the group. I don't know too much about swordsmanship though so you're going to have to learn it yourself." Lawrence said offering him a weapon.

"Thanks Lawrence. I'm glad you're a friend" Dayo said.

"Now would you like a giant sized one or a small one to compliment your large frame?" Lawrence said with a joking expression which gave Dayo a tick mark.

"Make that "sometimes glad"" Dayo said annoyed.

The group had departed to go to their respective homes while Lawrence takes Dayo in his closet for weapons showing several weapons such as replicas of Leonardo's katanas from "TMNT" and a replica of single swords from "The Last Samurai" and "Brave heart" which he wasn't too into using until he turned his head to notice a rather large sword.

"Ahhhh I see what your eye balling my friend" Lawrence said noticing the sword he is watching.

"What's this sword?" Dayo said as he was grabbed the extremely large swords handle and lifted it up by one hand.

"This is the sword used by the only correct reference from the Silent Hill movie to the video game: Pyramid Heads very giant blade." Lawrence said talking about its origin.

"Can I have this one?" Dayo asked.

"Go ahead dude; walking around with a giant sword is going to make you look bad-freaking-ass." Lawrence said giving him the sword with a strap.

"Don't go poking someone's eyes out" Lawrence said warning him.

"This thing could poke out more than just a pair of eyes" Dayo said.

"Ok say good night for me to Yant. I'm going to go take a shower." Lawrence said as they got out of his weapons vault.

Dayo leaves to his apartment while Lawrence went to the bathroom and took a shower. Meanwhile in the shower: Lawrence was thinking while in the shower.

'Well its good Dayo has that sword now…he might just prove more useful now. Maybe it can help him catch up to Ai and Stella in fighting ability. Yant's main issue right now is trying to get to other members to heal them despite her skills with various healing magic's have increased more and more. It only takes her 2 minutes to fully heal someone's stamina now and her healing of injuries only takes around 5 minutes of straight healing…I might have to teach her something new soon to get her faster…Ai and Stella seem to be doing the most improvement on their own…I should just leave them be for a while.' Lawrence finished his thoughts as he stepped outside of the shower.

He went to the bin where he kept his clothes as he washed himself off to notice his underwear was missing and in their place was a pair of panties.

"Funny I thought I wore boxers…" Lawrence said a loud.

"That's interesting" said someone at the door. Lawrence turned his head to see Ai standing at the door with a large white T shirt covering her body.

"Ok tell me, where is my boxers?" Lawrence said after sighing.

"Do they look like these?" Ai said flirtingly as she lifted up her shirt to reveal she was wearing his boxers.

"I am not going commando around the apartment alright. What are you expecting me to do?" Lawrence said with squinted eyes.

"You can wear my underwear" Ai said with a smile wanting him to do it.

"But I much rather prefer you'd wear them on your head." Ai continued talking extremely perversely.

"I'm not doing either! I'm the boss here so just give me back my boxers!" Lawrence said blushing because of Ai talking so perverse.

"Whatever you wish" Ai said taking her shirt off before Lawrence stopped her.

"I mean just the boxers!" Lawrence said loudly.

"Ok….but you have to take 'em off me" Ai said sticking her tongue out make Lawrence nervous. She then got down on all fours and turned around with her butt facing Lawrence.

Lawrence got a tick mark on his head walked over to Ai with her giving a victory smirk but Lawrence comes to her face and flicks her in the forehead before walking out of the room.

"Wait Master!" Ai said brushing her nose.

"No kissing in the morning for you!" Lawrence said as he walked to his bedroom.

"Hey that's no fair!" Ai said whining

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Next Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lawrence was asleep at his desk while Dayo and Yant were trying to wake him up during class.

"*snore* Christoph Waltz *snore* only you can save *snore* this film *snore* fuck off Jamie foxx" Lawrence said in his sleep.

"Hey come on man, before she notice-" Dayo said before he looked up and saw Sakazaki-sensei with a scary look.

"Oh~ Mr. Shax…." She said with a scary face and voice. Lawrence was just rustling on his desk before he opened his eyes to Sakazaki-sensei and leaped out his seat.

"AHH! SAMARA! I DIDN'T WATCH THE TAPE!" Lawrence shouted scared referencing the Ring. Sakazaki-sensei just put her hand on her face.

"So you think I look like that creepy girl from that movie huh" She said angrily while emitting a scary atmosphere.

Lawrence sat back down while Rika Sakazaki was staring him down.

"You know you're lucky your recent test scores were so high that I won't get angrier at you for calling me a ghost girl" Sakazaki-sensei exclaimed.

'I only got high test scores because I cheated with the Time Compass for answers….don't expect better scores down the road: Tall lady' Lawrence thought looking out the window while facing Sakazaki-sensei.

"Hey don't ignore me!" She shouted slamming her hands on his desk.

"Alright alri-huh?" Lawrence said until he looked down on his desk.

Rika then noticed where he is looking and looked down herself. She noticed she slammed both her hands down on Lawrence's hands and had realized she kept her hands on Lawrence's hands as if she was holding his hands. The sudden realization started to turn her face red. Lawrence just looked puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" Lawrence had asked before Sakazaki-sensei in a flustered motion moved her hands off of Lawrence's.

"I-Its nothing! Just pay attention alright!" Sakazaki-sensei said as she walked away with an extremely noticeable blush. The class just had their own expressions of they didn't know what was going on.

After class, The Movie club had a meeting…

"Alright I don't get what happens in the movie "Wrong Turn"" said the recently joined Eltain.

"I know! The first film mentioned something of inbreeding, the 2nd was saying it was because of chemical waste, and then in the prequel, it said it was inbreeding again!" Lawrence said talking with Eltain about the Wrong Turn movie series.

Stella was just looking out the window while Ai, Yant and Dayo were just talking with one another.

"I find it funny how they are almost getting along now except for that name she gave him…" Ai said.

"So what's the next topic we should talk about Experiment?" Eltain said nonchalantly.

"Stop calling me that!" Lawrence said.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I'm going to a doctor's appointment later so I won't be able to see what you do" Eltain said.

"Good!" Lawrence said loudly.

After the club meeting, Eltain had left and the Shax group was on the way home.

"I love a day off" Ai said.

"So what's the plan for tonight, Lawrence-chan?" Yant asked. Lawrence stopped the group.

"We are going to train in a special location I found near the lake" Lawrence said with a smile to the group's confusion and interest.

The group had gotten dressed in comfortable gear and went to the location Lawrence was talking about. They had followed Lawrence who showed them the way there until they reached their destination: A rundown old camp grounds right next to the town lake.

"What a dump..." Stella said.

"I picked this place for that reason Stel" Lawrence said as the group looked at him. "We can make as much a mess here as possible because it's a condemned site, which is perfect for the training." Lawrence explained.

"Also" Lawrence continued.

"Also?" Dayo asked.

"This place reminds me of Camp Crystal Lake! I just had to come up here!" Lawrence said fanboying about the location from "Friday the 13th"

Yant and Ai just laughed wryly, Dayo put his hand on his face and Stella just closed her eyes looking annoyed.

"Alright guys. Let's get to work!" Lawrence said as the group went into the camp.

The group had split up to do individual training while being supervised by Lawrence. Dayo went to practice using his new sword; Stella had gone off to practice utilizing her Sacred Gear while Ai and Yant said behind with Lawrence. Up first was Yant.

"Ok I'm ready to learn more healing spells Lawrence-chan!" Yant said but Lawrence shook his head.

"I think you are good for now with healing magic. I want to teach you something different now." Lawrence said as he walked with Ai and Yant to dock.

"What are you planning on teaching her?" Ai asked.

"Watch. Ok, Yant right now, your strengths right now are your skills with healing magic's me and ai have taught you but now you must learn something to help you increase your ability to reach people who need healing." Lawrence said as Yant nodded. "Ai will teach you some skills in transformation magic to increase your speed and agility." Lawrence instructed to Yant and Ai.

"First think of what you want to transform into and then focus your demonic power and magic into the thought and circulate it into your body" Ai instructed.

Yant seemed to be struggling for a few minutes until a puff of smoke appeared after a magic circle under her feet glowed and Yants body became fish-like below her waist. Her top had changed into a clam shell bra style bikini.

"Whoa, a mermaid" Lawrence said a little surprised.

Yant then flopped behind her into the lake from the dock they were on and began swimming around in her mermaid form.

"This is fun!" Yant exclaimed enjoying the magic transformation she just experienced.

"Are you expecting her to use these transformations for combat? She has said she wants to avoid fighting or hurting others" Ai said to Lawrence.

"I know but it's up to her what she will use her transformation magic for. As long as she can get to others quickly, I think that's all that matters. I'll leave the rest of her training to you Ai." Lawrence said as he walked away to go to Stella and Dayo.

Dayo was using the Pyramid Head sword to slice down a tree and practice swings while Stella had gone into the forest with her Sacred Gear. Lawrence walked over to Stella but then heard Armageddon speak up from her Gear.

{Yes! Destroy this land!} Armageddon shouts excited until Stella smacked her arm and hearing him grunt in pain.

"Shut up" Stella said.

"Now I noticed from the last fight you had with the Stray, you put her hand on glass and it turned your arm into glass. That was real ingenious." Lawrence said complimenting Stella but she didn't care.

"But I think you might want to try copying the material from something other than just solids, I got something for you to try. Touch this water." Lawrence said as he picked up a bucket full of water and put it on the ground in front of Stella. Stella shrugged and stuck her Sacred Gear scaled arm into the bucket. Her arm had then had become a flowing stream of water shaped like an arm and hand.

"Now try firing the water like a projectile." Lawrence instructed.

Stella then rolled her arm back and moved it forward firing a bullet made of water at a tree making it topple over. She then turned her water arm back into its original black scaly Dragon arm.

"Nice idea to try out right?" Lawrence said.

"I'll stick to smashing…" Stella said completely disregarding the advice.

'Well that was pointless…' Lawrence thought as he went over to notice Dayo using his sword to chop down trees.

"Hey Lawrence, I got to ask you something." Dayo had asked as Lawrence walked over to him.

"What's up?" Lawrence wondered.

"Even if this place is condemned, we are still close within the city limits, aren't you a bit worried we might get spotted?" Dayo said making a good point.

"No need to worry, I placed a magic seal on this campsite to make sure no one notices." Lawrence assured.

"A magic seal? Besides enchanting weapons and objects, isn't your magic skills kinda….lackluster?" Dayo said worried.

"What do you mean "Lackluster"?" Lawrence said with a tick mark on his head.

"You can't travel by magic circle without crashing into stuff on the way out of it for starters" Dayo said.

"That's just one thing!" Lawrence answered back.

"Hey! I'm just saying your skills with magic could use improvements!" Dayo exclaimed his opinion.

"Ok fine! You want proof I can perform magic! Take this!" Lawrence said summoning up his families green magic circle and firing a bullet of magic at Dayo.

Dayo gets pushed back but suddenly the 2 of them notice the bullet of magic had disappeared into thin air after pushing back Dayo.

"Well that was odd." Dayo said as he felt his chest after the blast of magic.

"Oh what, you think that's all I got! Have some more!" Lawrence fires another shot at Dayo pushing him back once again. Then the magic suddenly disappeared after coming into contact with Dayo again.

"Lawrence! Stop! Quit firing magic!" Dayo said before grabbing his stomach and got down on his knees "I'm not feeling too good."

"Come on, you were acting real tough before Dayo. Have some more!" Lawrence said as he fired another round of magic bullet at Dayo on his knees. The bullet once again disappeared once it got into contact with Dayo.

"ugh! Uh…grrrrrr" after taking the other concentrated magic shot. Lawrence walked over to Dayo on the ground worried for his comrade.

"Hey dude, are you ok. I'm sorry man I was just-"Lawrence was cut off by Dayo getting back up off the ground.

Dayo stood tall and straight up but Lawrence noticed something different. His body was radiating a form of magic energy out of himself and his eyes had become blood red.

"RAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Dayo screamed at the top of his lungs but it didn't sound human-like. It was more like an animal raging. This sound droned over to the rest of the camp being heard by Ai, Yant and Stella.

"Oh sh-UGH!" Lawrence was cut off by Dayo who grabbed Lawrence by the neck and threw him at full force. Lawrence flew through several trees and landed in the middle of the camp ground against the flag pole in the center.

"Lawrence. What's going on?" Stella said as she walked over to Lawrence. Ai and Yant had arrived to try and help Lawrence.

"…...Dayo's mad" Lawrence bluntly states as trees knock down from the direction he flew. They all turn their heads to see Dayo breathing heavily with bloodshot eyes and magic radiating out his body.

"Ai! Take Yant somewhere safe. Stella, you're with me." Lawrence commanded as Ai's wings sprung out and carried Yant somewhere.

"Please don't hurt Plushy-chan!" Yant screamed as she flew away but Lawrence just nodded as she and Ai got away.

Stella had rushed at him with her Sacred Gear out. And began to punch Dayo repeatedly in the sternum but Dayo stood there taking it.

"Wait Stella! You're not going to be able to win without promoting!" Lawrence instructed but Stella had ignored his words to keep hitting Dayo but it was to no avail. Dayo then turned his sword around and swatted Stella with the not cutting side and it flung her into an old cabin that toppled down on top of her.

"Damn it…" Lawrence just said as he made eye contact with the insane Dayo. Dayo screamed at Lawrence before using his Knight speed to move fast as he appeared behind Lawrence.

Lawrence looked behind as he saw Dayo lift the blade up and bring it down trying to cut him. Lawrence side stepped out the way and rushed behind Dayo. While Dayo's arm was stuck from planting the sword, Lawrence reached under his arm pit and began to punch him in the heart 2 times. However Dayo lifted the sword back up and swung it but Lawrence dodged it by ducking before beginning to punch Dayo repeatedly in areas around his chest, stomach and lower neck.

Dayo swung the sword once again from the opposite direction from his last swing and Lawrence once again ducked it. He got behind Dayo, grabbed his arm and jumped up kneeing his arm twice causing Dayo to bend forward until Lawrence had jumped up and elbow dropped Dayo in the shoulder. Lawrence then pushed up Dayo and began kicking Dayo in the chest but Dayo pushed Lawrence back a little until he punched Lawrence right in the chest hard enough to send him flying across the campsite once again.

"Gah! Ugh!" Lawrence said as he landed on several unused air tanks that were left behind when the camp was condemned. Lawrence, when he landed, hit one of the tanks valves and it caused the air to build up in the tank and go flying like a missile.

"Huh?...hehehe" Lawrence had an idea as he stood back up and walked over to the other tanks on a rack and eyeing Dayo walking towards him.

"Man the torpedoes!" Lawrence said as he took off a valve releasing a tank like a missile once again but Dayo moved slightly to the side as it went past him. Lawrence then tried again with a few more tanks but the same process kept repeating itself where Dayo just walked and moved to the side as they flew past him.

Lawrence was almost out of tanks until he saw Stella begin to get up out the rubble she was under and shouted at her: "Stella, Batter up!" Lawrence instructed as Stella nodded before picking up as stone and used Ophion Legion to change her arm into a stone club. Lawrence slammed his hand down on 2 more valves releasing 2 at once with one successfully hitting Dayo in the chest before the other hitting him in the chest once again.

The tank flew him back all the way into Stella who swings her club arm like a baseball bat and smacks Dayo in the head knocking him out cold on the ground. He lays there with his sword placed away from him. The magical energy that was flowing out of Dayo had disappeared.

"Sweet mother of Satan, what got into him?" Lawrence said as he limped over to Stella who was standing on Dayos arm to keep him from grabbing his sword. Ai and Yant then appeared from the woods as Yant had rushed over to Dayo worried for him as Ai had rushed over to Lawrence and held him up to keep him from falling down.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Yant said while lifting up Dayo as best she could. Stella had then looked over to the exit of the camp site and was looking there.

"Don't worry Yant, he isn't dead. I can sense his heartbeat" Ai said assuring Yant.

"Hey Lawrence, you said you put a barrier up to keep people from seeing us right?" Stella had asked looking at the exit.

"Yeah why?" Lawrence said as he looked in the direction she was looking and his eyes became wide.

"Because I don't think you are good at magic…" Stella said as she pointed causing Ai and Yant to turn their heads to the exit where they saw someone there. It was Eltain who had a scared and shocked look on her face.

"J-Just…what are you guys…" Eltain said scared.

**Cliffhanger ending! I'm terribly sorry I am late guys I wanted this up over the weekend but serious writers block got ahead of me on how to go about this chapter so I went for the cliffhanger route to make this chapter a "to be continued". Did anybody guess that I used the fight scene from Freddy vs. Jason as a basis for the fight between Lawrence and Dayo? Lol. Well here are your normal announcements.**

1. Like, fave, subscribe- you know the rest…  
2. We have 1 Knight, 2 Rooks, 1 Bishop and 7 Pawns left over for Lawrence's peerage in case of anybody still wanting to send in an OC idea.  
3. PM me or comment any and all ideas if you please for the series, help me out if you can by making some suggestions on how to move the plot forward.  
4. If anyone is making a story out there and would want to feature in Lawrence Shax as a character because you could use a "referancer". Go right ahead, I'm up to it, all you have to do is tell me.  
until the next chapter: GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!? 


	9. A Meltdown during Training Part 2

**Well in case you were wondering or worried. I just took a break. I was running out of ideas extremely fast for the story and I needed some help from some people I consider friends to work on some ideas for the story. Well let's see the conclusion from my last chapters (sorta) cliffhanger-ish ending. Also I'm gonna try something new by adding listed transitions for a change. Tell me "yay" or "nay" if it helps the story.**

Chapter 8: A Meltdown at Training Part 2 (The Whole Tale over Lunch)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Bar and Restaurant- Noon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

a trio of men walked inside the place and went over to a booth/table. One man was a man in his late twenties with black hair with blondish gold highlights at the end tips. Another was a young man in his mid-twenties with black hair with similar hair to Setsuna from Gundam 00. While the final person was a familiar looking chin bearded Devil.

"Well isn't this an interesting sight. A leader of the Fallen Angels, a Devil and…..uhhh" the eldest looking person said as he looked at the mid aged of the 3.

"Yeah what the hell are you anyway?" The youngest one said, also known as Lawrence Shax.

"Are you serious? You guys seriously can't remember what I freaking am?" The middle aged one said revealing to be Roxas Hyuuga.

"Nope" Both the eldest man revealing to be the leader of Grigori: Azazel and Lawrence said in unison.

"I'm a descendant of Nostradamus and an onmyoji! And an Innovator for Christ's sake! How hard is that?!" Roxas said loudly.

"Pretty hard haha!" Lawrence said. The 3 of them made their orders and then Azazel began to talk.

"As I was saying: Never thought I'd see the day a Fallen Angel, a Devil and someone who technically kills us and makes junk like an alchemist be in the same room together and not fight" Azazel said.

"Hells yeah." Lawrence said.

"Maybe the Angels are looking down on us and seeing how people can get along." Roxas said a joke making Azazel and Lawrence chuckle.

"Thanks for the invite anyway Lawrence. It's been hellish for the past week at Grigori…" Azazel mentions.

"What's up?" Lawrence asked.

"It's Kokabiel, He apparently is up to something over the hill in Kuoh. And all I know is that it involves the Excalibur's." Azazel described.

"Not exactly shocking, I've heard he was the war monger type of dude. Wouldn't surprise me if he used those swords as an incentive to start another war." Lawrence said.

"Kuoh is Gremory and Sitri territory so we may not have much to worry about it since Sirzech's sister Rias and Serafall's sister Sona is in that area. But if stuff does go bad, I heard Azazel here is planning on sending Vali to do the dirty work." Roxas said causing Lawrence to raise an eye brow.

"Vali? The dude with the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear? Vali from Grigori?" Lawrence kept questioning with Azazel just nodding to every question.

"In a while from now Michael up in Heaven and Sirzech's down in the Underworld are going to meet with me to discuss a peace treaty between our factions. I'm hoping Kokabiel doesn't screw up everything with whatever he is up to." Azazel states.

"Wow…I hope that goes as well as us meeting here." Lawrence said.

"Yeah but enough about stupid war talk, let's get to a better topic." Azazel said.

"Well Lawrence, how's your peerage doing?" Roxas asked about his group.

"Pretty good but I think I'll take a break from searching for more members because now that I got the necessary listing for Rating Games, I'll just let the recruits come to me." Lawrence stated.

"Oh you got that Rook piece filled?" Roxas asks getting Azazels attention as well.

"Yeah finally, but the person I got for it is a real bag of cashews if you know what I mean." Lawrence stated about his new member.

"Who is it?" Azazel bothered to ask.

"A girl named Eltain Sonata, a descendant of Pandora and damn, she is 12 levels of strange. So strange that I think Dr. Doolittle would be kicked off the worlds strangest doctors list…"

"Ok now I am interested in how you got this chick." Azazel stated.

"Alright, story is a bit long but bear with me… I went training with the group at this abandoned camp about 4 days ago and Dayo went nuts, we beat him down and then Stella pointed at Eltain who happened to see us fighting Dayo out of nowhere then-"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback: Condemned Camp grounds- Afternoon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"J-Just…what are you guys…" Eltain said in shock.

Lawrence could only stare at Eltain noticing the sight of what had transpired. Ai and Yant were shocked to see her there except for Stella who only kept her usual uncaring facial expression and sighed in annoyance. Lawrence then walked over to her. She wasn't moving and stood in place out of shock.

"It's ok Eltain. It's ok we can explain this very easi-HAH!" Lawrence said as he got close to her before punching Eltain in the face knocking her out cold and unconscious to the ground as Yant and Ai saw this with widened eyes and Stella with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know. I know, you can call me Nicholas Cage from "Wicker Man" later for punching a girl but that's not important right now! We got to get out of here" Lawrence explained. Ai nodded and placed her hands up as a magic circle covered the ground everyone stood on and teleported away from the campsite.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Apartment Complex- Afternoon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A magic circle appeared in Lawrence's apartment. Appearing from it were Yant, Ai and Stella, the unconscious bodies of Dayo and Eltain and, surprisingly, no Lawrence. The girls looked around for any sign of Lawrence until suddenly a small magic circle appeared on the floor and flying out of it was Lawrence spit up from it and hitting the ceiling. He fell down on his back with swirl eyes.

"Why does that never work…" Lawrence said in a daze.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So then-" Lawrence was stopped after looking up to see the expressions of Azazel and Roxas who looked like they were strongly holding back a laugh.

"Ok you guys are dicks…" Lawrence bluntly states.

"Sorry, but that's just totally hilarious." Roxas says chuckling.

"You really can't teleport by magic circle without being shot out of it like cannon fire?" Azazel says while also chuckling.

"Just let me continue!" Lawrence shouts.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lawrence got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Ok! Ai go clear the table and help me lift up Dayo and we'll put him on it. Yant help Eltain onto the couch." Lawrence commands as the 2 of them nods. Ai moves the stuff off the table as Lawrence lifted Dayo over to it and placed him on it to rest. Yant had also set up the unconscious Eltain as well on the couch in the living room.

"Ok good, Dayos alright and is breathing fine, what about Eltain, Yant?" Ai said.

"She is alright too Ai-san." Yant said happy at the result. Stella, who was in the room, walked out the front door but Lawrence rushed out after her shouting "Hey, wait!"

Lawrence grabbed Stella by the arm. Ai and Yant were standing at the door watching the two.

"What the hell was that back there?" Lawrence said with some anger in his tone. Stella just looked at him with her usual expression.

"What?" Stella said with an uncaring tone.

"If you had followed my orders, this wouldn't be the situation we would be put in. You could have knocked out Dayo right then and there if you promoted and we could have left without Eltain seeing us. And now both of them are unconscious and maybe even hurt." Lawrence stated.

"And I should care?" Stella blatantly states to Lawrence's surprised.

"Of course you should! One of those people unconscious in that room is your friend and teammate!" Lawrence shouts but Stella shakes her arm out of Lawrence grip.

"...He and this "team" you have here are no friends of mine and no team of mine. I'm better on my own. And you are no controller of me." Stella said.

"Just what the hell is your problem, you are my Pawn…" Lawrence says angrily.

"I only joined this group so I could get stronger…I'm of no interest to listen to you and whenever it seemed like I did, it was only because I had the same goal in mind….you have no control over me." Stella says as she walked away.

"Stella-san…" Yant said with a sad expression before hearing a banging sound as she and Ai looked at Lawrence slamming his fist against the wall in a rage. He then walked back inside the apartment.

"I never could understand why she was here at all…she is definitely not a team player." Ai states as Lawrence sat down at the table Dayo is laying on. Yant comes over and puts her hands up with a glowing light proceeding from her hands she places on Dayo to heal him but Lawrence stops her.

"No…I want Dayo to sleep a little longer. Eltain too…just until I can figure something out." Lawrence says to Yant and Ai.

"What should we do?" Ai asks.

"Go about your business…leave these 2 to me." Lawrence says to Ai and Yant.

"You seriously can't expect us to leave you here to bear the burden yourself" Ai said.

"I know but can't you, do it as a favor to me please?" Lawrence says being serious.

Ai sighed and nodded her head as she motioned to Yant that they should leave. Yant nodded but before she left she hugged Lawrence and whispered "take care of him please" before they left. They had shut the door behind them as Lawrence sighed a breath.

"Wow…being serious for a change is a tough thing to do...this day can't get any more worse." Lawrence said as he went to bedroom to get his laptop, he opened it and read through his emails.

"Junk…junk….oh a message from….Popchick98…" Lawrence that last part annoyed.

"Ok what's she got to say now: "Hey MidDevil22. Here is a link to a site with some porn on it so now you can use tissues for something other than crying about me stealing your viewers or maybe I can send you a pair of my panties again if that makes you happy." Oh fuck you!" Lawrence shouted before he exited the web page.

Lawrence sighed before looking up at the ceiling with multiple questions running through his head: "What was up Dayo back at the camp?", "What is he going to do with Eltain when she wakes up?" and "How am I going to get Stella to listen to me?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A waitress comes over and gives the guys a large platter of multiple pieces of sushi with sauces and wasabi.

"Hey I just got a question I have to ask." Roxas says.

"What?" Lawrence says

"Who is this Popchick98? You and she don't like each other but she says she will send you a pair of panties? And that she had sent you her panties once before?" Roxas said nitpicking.

Lawrence put his head down and just said "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Hahahha!" Azazel laughed loudly.

"Zazy, you know her?" Roxas asked him causing Lawrence to fidget.

"Yeah I know her; she is Lawrence's- Gah!" Azazel was going to continue until a chopstick stabbed his hand that was held by Lawrence.

"…shut up before I go home and get my "Hobo with a Shotgun" Mossberg 500 and blast your face in…" Lawrence said with a scary expression to a slightly scared Azazel.

"Ok, ok now. Continue please." Azazel says.

"Ok…" Lawrence says taking the chopstick off of Azazels hand.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ok…I may as well tackle these issues 1 at a time…" Lawrence said as he walked over to the unconscious Dayo and saw that Dayo had a cut on him from the fight he didn't take care of. Lawrence took some Band-Aids and covered it up but not before getting some of it on his hands.

"Crap…wait…I wonder?" Lawrence comes up with an idea and goes to the kitchen to get a flat plate and rubs some of Dayos blood on it and goes to his bedroom and to his printer. He places the blood splattered plate on the printers' scanner and uploads it onto the computer.

"Ok...where can I find a site that checks blood…" Lawrence searches through search engines for site on blood scans and finally finds one and scans through Dayo's blood.

"Ok let's check out family tree…" Lawrence said as he scanned back to Dayo's family but nothing really was coming up as what was expected since Dayo was an orphan until he went further back on the tree.

"Huh…. ok let's see if I can find a wiki….ok…"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So what happened next?" Roxas asked.

"Will you let me continue!?" Lawrence shouted.

"Calm down Lawrence, besides you never know when those scary magic circles for teleporting might be lingering about to send you flying. HAHAHAHAHA!" Azazel said laughing his head off with Roxas bursting into laughter with Lawrence growing a tick mark.

"Hey Roxas I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, I might just tell Azazel what you told me a while ago..." Lawrence said with a mischievous grin as Roxas suddenly stopped laughing and Azazel grinned at the possible thing Lawrence had to say.

"Do tell my friend." Azazel asks Lawrence.

"I'm seriously regretting tell you that now…." Roxas said with a blue, sickly expression.

"You know those 2 Familiar Dragons that act like they are his wife's or something: Shizuka and Kanna?" Lawrence says with Azazel nodding.

"He told me one morning he woke up and found the red head Kanna sitting on top of his face and the blue head Shizuka sleeping underneath him but that's not the best part." Lawrence says.

"Don't!" Roxas shouts in embarrassment.

"Turns out, Kanna wasn't wearing panties and his nose was right up in there and Shizuka pulled his boxers down and was sticking his crotch in between her breasts!" Lawrence said as Azazel and him burst into tears out of laughing so hard while Roxas slammed his head down on the table.

"Hahaha! Roxas, you sly dog! Hahaha!" Azazel heckling.

"Someone, please shoot me…" Roxas said depressed.

"Enough jokes about Roxas's sex life, back to the story." Lawrence said as he went back to the story he was telling.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback: Evening time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lawrence walked back into the kitchen to see Dayo now rustling and stirring and finally woke up.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty how was the nap?" Lawrence said as he walked to the fridge. Dayo looked around to try and grasp his surroundings.

"This is your place." Dayo said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious there." Lawrence said as he rummaged through the fridge.

"What happened to me…all I remember was that you kept shooting me with your magic back at the camp then I…. I blacked out." Dayo said sitting up.

"I think I found an answer why…" Lawrence stated grabbing a soda from the fridge. Dayo raised an eyebrow in interest as Lawrence motions him to come over to his bedroom. Lawrence gave him a new shirt on the way to the room as his was covered in scratches. Lawrence sat down at his laptop on a desk and Dayo came over to look at the screen.

What's on the screen is a family tree dating back to a tribe of Africans called The Dubois'.

"I decided to do some research." Lawrence said getting Dayo's attention.

"And?" Dayo questions.

"That little thing that turned you into the "Incredible Bl-ulk" back there is, well: was actually a special ability of this tribe right here. It was known to them in a Spanish language of the term: "vampire de magia" which translates out to "Magic Vampire" Lawrence explains.

"What is it exactly?" Dayo asked.

"I'll have to explain: The Dubois was a tribe that existence actually during the time of the First Great war between Fallen Angels, Devils and Angels. They had aligned with the Angels in exchange for tradable objects of value. Even with their help in the war, the battles still ended in a stand still until the Fallen Angels had found the tribes home and killed them. But it didn't completely wipe them out obviously…" Lawrence stated pointing at Dayo.

"Ok but that still doesn't answer my question of what this "Magic Vampire" trait even is." Dayo explains.

"Well the answer is in the name. You know how a vampire sucks blood for energy. The Magic Vampire skill works the same way but absorbing magical essence and energy." Lawrence said.

"Now how about the whole "me trying to slice your neck off" thing that happened back at the camp?" Dayo said.

"Hmmm…this might be a long shot but I think it worked the same way a cup works. I used a lot of magic in those magic shots I fired at you. You must have had so much sucked inside of you that you couldn't handle it and went berserk. Kind of like how a cup can overfill and overflow out, this could explain all the magic that was radiating out of you." Lawrence explained.

The 2 young men then left the room until Dayo stopped to notice Eltain out cold on the couch.

"Whoa, what's she doing here?" Dayo said.

"Well now that you are up, you can help me figure out what to do with her. She appeared out of nowhere and saw us fighting." Lawrence said as Dayo's eyes widened.

"That's not good…any idea what we could do about her?" Dayo said but Lawrence just shrugged.

The 2 Devil boys put their fingers under their chins and had begun to think of a way to deal with the girl. Lawrence suggested throwing her in the lake again but Dayo just hit him for making a stupid comment again. Then the doorbell had rung as Lawrence went over to it and opened the door: it was Ai and Yant.

"Plushy-chan!" Yant shouted as she immediately noticed Dayo alright and rushed at her brother-like friend tackling him to the ground.

"Yant! Get off! And stop calling me that!" Dayo said with a blush and annoyed.

Lawrence and Ai couldn't help but smile that at least something good came out of the day as Yant was happy and Dayo was alright. A yawning noise then had begun to draw everyones attention as they all turned to see Eltain finally stirring.

"What happened…? Where am I?" Eltain said as she looked around and sat up on the couch. The group had swallowed their nervousness like it was a piece of food and just went with it.

"Oh! Thank goodness, Eltain! You're alright, I am happy to see you're alright. You had a nasty fall back so we came by and helped you back to my place! RIGHT!?" Lawrence lied to Eltain and motioned to his crew to play along.

"Oh. Right! You got hurt and we helped you back to Lawrence's home." Ai went along with it and lied with a smile on her face. Dayo and Yant were nodding as well to go with it.

"….Please stop lying to me…" Eltain said with a serious voice making the group shudder that they couldn't lie out of this.

"I want to stop lying as well" Eltain said in a sad voice, the group had all became confused at what she had meant.

"I….know you guys are Devils…" Eltain revealed.

"…..EEEEHHHH!?" The Shax team had shouted at in disbelief until Ai spoke up.

"How on earth did you already know what we were!?" Ai said shocked.

"…I want to show you my house so you can understand a little…" The Group had looked around at eachother until they nodded to go with Eltain to her house.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Eltain's home- Night time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eltain took the Shax group (minus Stella) to her home in Misato: a fairly large white 2 story house. They had arrived on the porch and Eltain lifted up the doormat and took a hidden key and opened the front door to allow everyone inside. As the group went inside, Lawrence looked around and noticed several things in the house: the rooms had a ton of artifacts and antiques in them such as hieroglyphs, vases and bones in cases.

"My father is a greek man named Paul Sonata and my mother is a Japanese woman named Koyuki which is why I am a descendant of Pandora, a greek woman. My father taught me about Devils for a long time now… I was able to tell you were a Devil at first Lawrence, which was why I took an interest in you in the first place." Eltain revealed as the group became shocked.

"Alright that regardless…how does your father know about Devils?" Ai asked.

"Contracts… My father has multiple ones with various Devils and pays them to help him with his archeology digs… he taught me how Devils can use magic and even can make humans into other Devils… He and my mother should be back in a week with a large find from Egypt." Lawrence raised an eyebrow at Eltains comment about the Evil piece system. Eltain then signaled to follow her into the basement.

They went down the stairs to the basement of her home then went through a door separating the basement from the stairs. Eltain opened the door to reveal a laboratory of sorts. Beakers and test tubes with chemicals in them. Computers and even cages of sorts with experimentation tables. At the end of the room was a dark light covering something concealed by a cloth.

"This is my and families laboratory. Remember how I said I loved science? I REALLY love science." She said with a smile.

"We can tell…" Dayo said creeped out by the room.

"I want to make a deal with you Lawrence since I'm guessing you are the leader of this contingent." Eltain said as she moved to the end of the room.

"Oh yeah? What?" Lawrence questioned.

"In exchange for my assistance and joining your team, I want to become a Devil and owner of the Bishop piece." Eltain said confidently.

Lawrence just raised an eyebrow at how she knew about the Evil Piece system.

"Hold on, we can't just take you in without knowing what you could offer us or why you would want to join us in the first place." Ai stated bringing up a good point. Eltain smirked before she flicked a light under the previously mentioned cloth and took it off.

Underneath the cloth was a large 4 meter tall monsterous machine. It had numerous gears and large, long arms. It had stubby legs and a face with outer pointed sharp spikes for teeth. It also had numerous piston pipes sticking out of its shoulders and even the head as well. It appeared to look like a large Steampunk-like golem .

"This is Geargrind…he is a large mechanical golem I had made with the help of my mother. She and I loved technology so we built him from scratch. He is fully automated and has his own AI. Geargrind, wake up!" Eltain commanded as the monsterous golem had woken up.

It stood up awake and was able to fully move around as if it was off for a while. It dusted off some cobwebs it had on it.

"This is one of my reasons for joining and how I can help. I am a skilled maker and I want to become a Devil so I can get magic to fully create more amazing creatures and beings out of science like him. He listens to my commands as well." Eltain explained.

Ai, Yant and Dayo looked at the large machine slightly impressed by the fact it could move on its own. Lawrence had his head turned though and noticed something moving in the cages she had nearby. He had walked over to see.

"Wait! Don't go near those!" Eltain shouted as Lawrence suddenly jumped back as something tried to bite him. He looked and saw a wolf in cage with a mechanized fore leg and piston growing out where its tail would be.

"I'm sorry I should have mentioned. Me and my mother have experimented on some live subjects like crows and wolves to practice the machinery and this is one of the successful ones." Eltain said as Eltain pulled him off the floor as he looked at the wolf.

"Now you see my problem…I can't get these ones under control like I can with Geargrind…he is all machinery and Ai while these are only have machine and are still technically rebellious and alive. Now you know why I must become a Devil and gain magical powers! It's for the sake of science!" Eltain said with sparkling eyes drooling as thoughts of science poured out of her.

'Controlling creatures huh..so she is trying to become like a Familiar Master or in her case…Dr. Loveless from Wild Wild West' Lawrence thought in his head as he turned back to his group to see their opinions.

Ai and Dayo were giving expressions as if they didn't know how to go about it but Lawrence noticed Yant's expression saying "Yes" which made Lawrence sigh and agree. Eltain jumped for joy at the sound of her being able to be turned into a Devil.

Lawrence dug into his pocket and took out an Evil piece he had as Eltain stood ready to be changed. Lawrence put the piece on her chest and recited the ritual to change her into his Devil servant. After the flash of light Eltain had jumped for joy.

"Yes! Yes! I have become a Devil! Yes!" Eltain said ecstatic.

"Yup…enjoy being a Rook." Lawrecne stated as Eltain froze in place as the group turned to look at Lawrence smirking. Eltain stood up and rushed to Lawrence.

"What the hell!? The Rook doesn't get the magic boost! Why did you give me the Rook piece?!" Eltain said shocked and angry.

"Oh lots of reasons: I needed a Rook, I still don't trust you all that much, You can learn magic as you train instead of just getting it handed to you on a silver platter and…" Lawrence then got closer to Eltains face with an evil and angry grin "consider this revenge for all the times you called me "Experiment" around school." Eltain then just had her jaw drop in defeat by her new master.

"Damn it…..oh well, at least I'm a Devil now!" Eltain said trying to get back into a positive mood as Yant came and hugged her.

"Welcome to the group, Eltain-chan!" Yant said happy.

Dayo and Ai welcomed her as well but Lawrence stood back and watched his group expand

'Huh: a perverted Succubus Queen, a sourpuss Knight, a ditzy Bishop, a mad scientist Rook and a disobedient Pawn… this is some group I'm getting. It's like if Martin Lawrence and Will Smith teamed up with the A-Team: nothing but oddity' Lawrence thought.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"-and that's how it all went." Lawrence said to Azazel and Roxas.

"Wow nice trick you pulled on her. It might take her awhile to learn how to use magic but at least she can defend herself pretty well now thanks to the Rook boosting her defense and offense." Azazel said.

"And a Steampunk golem…I really want to meet her. Maybe I can show her some mechanical tips with the Creation gear." Roxas says enthusiastic.

"Hey it's up to you but for now, my group is busy doing their contracts…at least, that's what I'm hoping Stella is doing." Lawrence said as he got annoyed mentioning Stella.

"Hey don't worry, she'll come around eventually." Azazel said reassuring Lawrence. "Oh I forgot to ask, how's the Time Compass?" he continued causing Lawrence to freeze up.

"How's it handling. That's one of the few Sacred Gears I made that are a complete project." Azazel said with a confident expression.

"So you don't consider your OTHER project a good one, Mr. Shining Blazer Aura Darkness Governor." Roxas said with a smirk as Azazel fell back onto his back.

"Hey! Don't call me that! Even my subordinates make fun of me for the name and I worked hard on that one!" Azazel said getting back up.

"It's a sword that can cut souls…I think anybody with skills in magic with a powerful sword can do that." Lawrence said making Azazel freeze up, Roxas and Lawrence then start to laugh.

The trio decided to depart from the restaurant after spending a few hours there.

"Oh hey Lawrence." Azazel said getting Lawrence's attention.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"You said your Rook had parents coming with a big find from Egypt right?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah, something like that…" He answered.

"Take into account where this "big find" came from ok. Because some spots in Egypt tend to be a bit….sketchy depending on where you found something."

"You think a Mummy like Inathop from the Brendan Frasier movies will jump out at us?" Lawrence said as he started to wonder what he meant.

Azazel and Roxas walked to an alley and Azazel called up a magic circle to teleport.

"Later!" Roxas said.

"See you laters." Azazel said as they both vanished.

Lawrence then turned around and began to walk home.

"Hmmmm…call it a hunch but…something tells me it's about to get a pretty interesting in my neck of the woods." Lawrence says to himself.

**And done! Alright let's see what we got:  
King: Lawrence Shax  
Queen: Ai Yamada  
Bishop(s): Yant Kayode + (free space)  
Knight(s): Dayo Kayode + (free space)  
Rook(s): Eltain Sonata + (free space)  
Pawn(s): Stella Yamato + (7 free spaces)**

….wow that is still a lot of holes….oh well, we will have to try and fix that down the road somehow. Now time for the announcments!:

1: originally DragonXDeliquent wanted Eltain to have her use creatures ripped from Cardfighter Vanguard but there is one problem…I never have seen nor have any interest in TCG animes since I stopped watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX so I took a different approach with something not honestly touched upon since Attack on Titan became a thing: Steampunk. If you want a good look at Geargrind the Steam powered Golem. Go to Viejuno's page at and check it out.  
2. I'm considering this chapter to be the technical end to what could be considered a "Recruitment Arc" where the main focus was getting Lawrence members and his main focus was getting his feet off the ground. So next time we should be getting into some major elements.  
3. Like, comment, review, and subscribe to my story to help keep it going since I'm still on the hunt for ideas for anything for the saga.  
4. A movie otaku, a succubus, a magical energy absorbing sourpuss, a ditzy magician-like girl, a mad scientist and a loner….can't wait to see who makes a character and sends me an odd idea next lol  
C U NEXT TIME!


	10. Update

**hey there to all people wondering, its me GiintokiSakata and I am sorry to all of you who have been waiting for me to update my fanfic and im sorry I haven't because college and work now becoming 2 VERY annoying parts of my life at the moment.**

now with that being said, im actually planning on rebooting Black Sheep and taking it in a different direction (and yes movie quoting will still be taking place XD) but for now I need to deal with school before hand.

I will also try and use more of my own ideas for the story this next one, I felt like working on the fanfic wasn't as fun as it should have been because I relied too much on other peoples ideas, (I will say some of you did have a some good ideas such as the Succubus Ai Yamada but I think I will go with my own ideas from here on out)

That also being said, that doesn't mean I wont be against EVERY idea I hear, if you have a real good strong idea that you honestly think will work without it being overly convoluted, I will read it over and consider it.

I thank all of you for the early support of my fanfic and hope you enjoy my reboot I plan to work on in the future


End file.
